There's so Much Behind This Smile
by lolwrwg
Summary: Sequel to 'The Woman Behind The Mask' Maria Rainer is now hapilly married and though they are on the run her spy days seem over but Herr Zeller doesnt seem to be able to let go. Can they escape or will Maria be dragged back to her old ways?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Alright new story! Right so those of you who are starting to read this and haven't read 'The Woman Behind the Mask' I suggest you do as this is the sequel to it and it would be kind of confusing if you started reading this! Anyway enjoy! :D

There's so much behind this smile…

Maria woke in her husband's arms the sunshine hitting her as they lay on the grass under a tree. She put her head on his chest and breathed in his comforting scent they had been travelling for two days, it had been hard but the grownups had helped, occasionally carrying the little ones for a few hours and the children distracting them by playing eye spy. Food resources were running out her stomach confirming this as it rumbled as she looked over the family. Her heart filled with pride but at the same time with fear, Maria had never felt so scared, if something happened to them she would never forgive her self. Movement caught her eye, Helen was stirring but the rest were asleep. Carefully she detached herself from her husband's arms and went over to a tired Helen.

Maria waved her over and groggily Helen got up following the young girl towards some trees "You wanted me?"

Maria nodded "We are running out of food, we need to look come help me please" she said.

Helen nodded and they searched bushes and trees for edible fruit "Well hopefully I a couple of days we will be there and we can get jobs and food and a place to stay" she said her mind wandering off to a big warm fire place.

Maria chuckled as she watched Helen day dream "Yes and a nice warm shower or bath" she said her mind drifting to Georg.

"Don't you start now!" she said looking at Marias dreamy face.

"Well excuse me this is supposed to be my honey moon, instead I'm trekking across to Switzerland" she said and Helen laughed.

"Mm I do see your point" she smiled.

Maria nodded as she pried at the trees, the hope of finding fruit near impossible. But still they continued, no way were they going to die of starvation Maria refused!

They days seemed to be getting warmer despite the oncoming winter. Maria took of her jacket and put it on floor as she continued her search. Helen did the same.

"Oh and we need water, but I don't where we are going to find that" Maria said sadly.

Helen to was worried but she refused to be sad she had to be positive for hers and the family's "Have faith Maria, we will find a way and this family will be safe, we are half way at least, the car got us along quite a but now we just have to continue on foot, it won't take long my dear" she said taking the girl in her arms.

Maria sighed and held onto Helen "I hope your right" she whispered.

Helen held her and stroked her back "Trust yourself and this family Maria, we will make it if it's the last thing we god damn do!" she said and Maria laughed.

They pulled away and then like god was looking down on them a red apple dropped from the tree above them. Again the women looked at each other and laughed before collecting all the apples they could find.

O0o0o0

Max couldn't believe it. It had been so close. His heart had pounded and ached terribly. He sat in the chair going over and over those minutes where she had slipped away from him, well he thought she had. He had laughed when she looked up at him her eyes tired asking him why he was shouting.

He looked over to her, her fragile sleeping form in the bed. All his love. Oh how easily it could have been lost and he thanked god every minute that he had spared her. Things were still rocky and she could barely move but there was hope and that's all he needed at the moment.

He rested his eyes and his thoughts drifted to his friends. He hoped they had made it but the news of an empty car found near the mountains told him otherwise. God he hoped they were ok. He sighed and looked over to Elsa again barely able to tear his eyes away from her scared that suddenly she would be gone.

The door suddenly opened revealing the mother abbess. She smiled and went over to Elsa "She looks slightly better" she said quietly and max nodded. The mother looked at him "Have you had any sleep?" she asked.

Max shook his head unable to tear his gaze from Elsa's pale flawless face.

The mother smiled sympathetically "Please try, she will be fine I can watch over her, there is a room next door you can sleep there"

Max answered back immediately "No I think I will sta…"

"It will do no good if you become ill as well, now go sleep" she said before looking back at Elsa.

Max knew she would not stop until he agreed so reluctantly he left but not before kissing Elsa on the head.

0o0o00o

Maria and Helen walked back happily, their jackets and pockets filled to the brim with apples as they both ate one themselves, their rumbling stomachs soon satisfied.

By now most of them had woken up apart from Gretl who still slept. Maria went over to Georg and kissed him before handing him an apple and going over to Gretl, stirring her gently.

Maria stroked her head and watched the little girls eyes open "Good morning, come on we need to go In a bit, we have apples so better wake up before they are all eaten by your greedy brothers and sisters" she said and Gretl giggled hugging her new mother. Maria picked her up and took her over to where all the apples were.

Gretl wriggled out of her arms and quickly grabbed two apples putting one in her pocket and eating the other quickly.

Maria smiled watching the family eat the apples in the morning sun. Things went not perfect, they didn't have a home and they were on the run but as she stood there with her family she had never felt so safe and the hope and courage that Helen had talked of seemed possible. Suddenly her head span slightly but before she could make anything of it, it disappeared. She clapped her hands "Alright hurry up! We still have land to cover and no doubt the Captain here wants to move!" she said hugging Georg and kissing him.

Georg smiled "Your mother's right, so come on!" he said before they all set off down the hill again, all of them singing doe, ray, me!

O0o0o0o0

Herr Zeller slammed his hand on the table in his office "Where the hell are they?" he shouted looking at his spies. Everyone stayed silent the air so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"I want them found! You will scour every country, every continent until they are found IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" he shouted all of them nodding furiously.

"NOW GO!" he shouted all of them rushing out of there immediately.

How could they have escaped so easily? When he found them he swore he was going to rip them limb from limb. He would kill the children in front of the two and then…

"Herr Zeller we have someone to see you" one of his men said.

He groaned but gesture for him to send them in.

The man walked in and Herr Zeller smiled an unpleasant smile "Franz, how nice to see you"

Franz bowed his head "I hear you having problems finding Captain Von Trapp and Agent Maria?" he said his voice showing no emotion.

Herr Zeller Nodded "Yes it seems so" he said reaching inside his drawer.

"I'm sorry I thought the information I gave was correct please let me help you"

Herr Zeller shook his head "I don't think that will be Necessary" he replied.

"No please let m…" BANG!

Franz fell to the floor the bullet from Herr Zellers gun shooting right through his head "No I don't think we will need you at all" he said to himself, putting his gun back in his drawer "Carr, please take him away" he called to one of his men.

Carr dragged him away. He would find them if it was last thing he did! Her Zeller thought leaning back in his chair.

Authors note: I know this chapter isn't brilliant but bear with me it gets better don't worry! there is still lots to come :D anyway please review thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: If you don't like sex then skip this chapter or the middle part- just skim! If you do enjoy! :D

Part 2

"Alright we can camp here for tonight!" Georg called and everyone stopped, slumping down on the grass. Helen set down the few blankets they had and tucked the children up as best as she could. Margret and Hector snuggled together and Maria and Georg walked through the trees for a bit holding hands.

Louisa sat up "Helen where are they going?"

Helen smiled "Oh nowhere, now come lie down we have got another long day tomorrow"

Kurt's stomach growled "But we haven't had food" he cried hungrily.

"I know but we are low on food" she sighed looking at him, going in her pocket she pulled out an apple "Here eat this" she said chucking it to him.

Kurt caught it despite the dark and looked at it "I swear by the end of this I am never eating another apple again" he said before he scoffed it making the other children laugh.

Helen smiled "Come on now, snuggle down next to each other, we need to keep warm" she said lying down next to Gretl and placing her arm over the children.

Maria and Georg walked through the forest hand in hand, the wind whipping round them as Georg drew her closer.

Maria leant against him until they stopped. Georg looked around they were pretty deep in the forest now. Maria looked up at him "You ok?" she asked her arms wrapping around his neck.

Georg nodded and leant forward touching his lips to hers "I've missed you" he mumbled and Maria pulled back smiling.

"I haven't been anywhere" she said as he walked her backwards against a tree.

"You know what I mean" he said as he pushed her jacket off her shoulders and kissed her neck.

Maria sighed and held him closer, her eyes rolling back as he reached the spot on her neck that was oh so sensitive "I've missed you too" she whispered.

Her hands slipped from his neck and slid down to his chest where she pushed his jacket from his shoulders. Reluctantly Georg parted from her for a moment and let it fall to the floor before reclaiming her lips passionately.

Maria gripped his body with one hand as the other cupped his cheek as they kissed, the passion and desire in both of them building. Maria could feel his length pressed against her thigh and couldn't help but whimper in want and desperation. She wanted him so badly her folds wet and aching but in the forest they were exposed and open.

She pushed gently "Georg… ugh oh god, Georg, stop" she said panting.

Georg "Maria we are fine" he said as his hand pushed up her skirt Maria's her falling back against the tree. His hand continued until he reached her wet panties. He stroked her through them and Maria's breath caught and then all doubt was gone the only feeling or thought left was of him and how she longed for him to be inside her.

"Oh god don't stop" she begged kissing him anywhere she could reach as her stroked her through the wet material.

All too soon the need for each other was too much and Maria's hand went to his belt undoing it quickly as Georg pushed down her panties. She stepped out of them and continued to undo his trousers as he undid her dress and under dress. He pushed down her bra until one of her breasts was exposed. He took her nipple in his mouth and Maria's hands slipped from his trousers and went to his head trailing her hands through his dark hair.

"Oh Georg please" she begged and Georg complied lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and then slowly his slipped himself inside her both of them moaning at the sensation. Maria let her shoes slip off as the cold wind hit her exposed breast. Her inner muscles squeezed him and he groaned plunging himself deeper. Maria gasped and soon they found a rhythm. They moved against each other, sweet gasps and moans filling the deep forest as they clung to each other, Georg nipping and licking Maria's breast as they drove themselves to new heights. Maria pulled him closer making him plunge deeper, the bark of the tree scraping her back.

"Oh god!" she moaned as he plunged deeper and faster the bark digging into her back again. The need to feel his skin was unbelievable and she snuck her hand underneath his shirt scraping her nails across his skin. Soon they found the edge and both cried out, the sound filling the forest. Georg continued to move as they rode out their orgasms and then he could hold on no longer slumping to the floor with Maria on top.

Their breaths were heavy as they held each other in the dark both half naked and satisfied. Maria opened her eyes and kissed him languidly "I love you" she whispered before kissing him Georg nodded unable to let go of her soft luscious lips.

0o0o00oo00

Max sat in the chair across from Elsa's bed once again just watching her sleep. It was nice to watch her, he hated her being ill but the need to constantly keep his eye on her and make sure she was okay helped.

Max's eyes were just slipping closed when…

"Max" Elsa whispered.

Max's eyes shot open straight away and he quickly knelt beside her bed "Elsa" he said happily.

Elsa smiled his voice soothing her pain "Max, water" she whispered her eyes opening slightly.

Max nodded and rushed over to the table where there was a jug of water. He quickly filled it and rushed back to her side. He helped her sit up careful not to tear the stitches the doctor had sown and helped her sip some water.

Elsa moaned the nice cold liquid running down her throat. Max knew it was highly inappropriate but he couldn't help the shock of pleasure that went straight to his groin. When she was done he put the glass down and watched as Elsa lay her head against the pillow watching him. she could see how tired he was and the worry lines that crossed his face, he must have been here the whole time she thought. Her hands went to her stomach and she could feel the stitches through her night dress "Well at least I survived" she said quietly.

Max chuckled knowing how much she hated scars and knowing that this would probably leave quite a big one, well at least in her eyes.

She looked at him again "What happened?"

"Well the doctor came and we couldn't get you to the hospital so the doctor had to take the bullet out here. You were lucky, the doctor said the bullet hadn't gone in too deep so he was able to take it out pretty easily" Max explained and Elsa nodded.

"Have you been here since?" she said.

Max looked down in embarrassment "Well the mother made me sleep once but other than that… yes" he whispered looking at her perfect features.

Elsa smiled and took his hand in hers. She took it to her mouth and kissed it sweetly "Thank you" she whispered.

Max smiled back and stoked her cheek "You know I wouldn't leave you for the world" he said his smooth voice filling the air.

"Kiss me" she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

Max shook his head "I would but I don't want to hurt you" he replied.

"You won't just hover over me" she laughed "Please Max" she pleaded again.

Max sighed and leant over her carefully not to touch her sore delicate body. His lips touched hers sweetly. Max went to pull back but she kept him there pulling him closer as their tongues tangled. Max pulled away eventually and looked at her "I promise you that when you are well again I will ravish you to the best of my ability" he said and Elsa laughed lightly.

"Mmm I can't wait" she whispered.

Max smiled his cheeky smiled "Come on back to sleep" he said as helped her back into a lying position.

"Stay" she whispered.

"I am don't wor…"

"No I mean stay in the bed with me" she said quietly.

Max shook his head "Elsa there's not enough room"

"There is I can move please you can spoon up behind me and that way you won't hurt my stitches" she said. She needed him she hated being so vulnerable but it was true and she needed to feel him beside her now more than ever.

Max sighed. He wanted so badly to stay with her but he was so scared that he would hurt her; he couldn't bear to lose her.

"Please" she said looking into his eyes

He nodded reluctantly, unable to resist her and got in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her gently and then soon they both fell into a fitful sleep.

O0oo00o0

Rolfe fiddled with the letter endlessly. He should give it in, reveal their secret, their plan but something stopped him. He sighed and opened the letter again his eyes revelling in her perfect handwriting and the words on the paper.

_Dear Rolfe_

_As you read this you will probably already know that my family and I are gone. We are on the run for many reasons which again you probably already know. We are on our way to Switzerland and then America. There we will be safe and away from the Nazis. I tell you this because I trust you Rolfe, I trust you and love you and I pray that you won't show this to anyone. Please, keep it close to you and know that I will always love you._

_Your Leisl xxxxxxxxxxxx _

He was a Nazi he was supposed to hand anything like this in but the fact that she trusted him so stopped him. He couldn't deny that he didn't still love. Oh how he loved her but that life was gone…

Authors note: Ak I am sorry this took me so long, I was busy as usual and I literally just wrote this so forgive me. I hope you liked it and please review! yes I know it's a bit slow but TRUST ME I have BIG plans… :D anyway REVIEW! Oh and i am sorry for my spelling mistakes in my first chapter :/


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Early next morning Maria and Georg snuck back. Unfortunately everyone was already awake. Everyone smiled and chuckled as they came back and Maria couldn't help but flush bright red.

Everyone ate an apple but as Maria ate hers she felt sick. She couldn't understand it but ate the apple anyway, she needed her strength, god knew how long they would walk today. Each day they would walk following Georg's directions and hope they would get to Switzerland. Georg estimated that they would reach Innsbruck in a day or so and then hopefully cross the border a few days after.

The apples satisfied everyone's stomach over throughout the day but it seemed to Maria that everyone she ate made her feel more and more sick.

Gretl held Maria's hand as they made their way down the crumbly mountain "Mother how much further?"

Maria smiled. Over the past few day the children had taken to calling her mother and she couldn't help but like it "Hopefully not much farther sweetheart" she said as they continued, holding Gretl's hand tightly as the stones moved beneath their feet.

Georg looked back at his family "Be carefully now the rocks and stones are a bit looser so watch your step" he called.

They were walking down a steep part of the mountain when it finally took it's toll. She slipped on the stones, releasing Gretl's hand and slid down gripping her stomach. When she finally stopped her palms became sweaty and the horrible feeling of sickness overwhelmed her. Suddenly she bent forward and emptied her stomach. Tears came down her face and she continued to wretch, the vile content spilling out until she had nothing left. Georg came running down the stones after Maria and Helen and Margret trailed behind as Hector looked after the worried children.

Georg skidded to halt and crouched down beside her as Helen and Margret came too. Maria clung to him viciously scared she would throw up again. Why was this happening? why now? She was never ill. Maria leant her head against Georg's chest in confusion and exhaustion.

Georg stroked her short hair and kissed her head "Are you ok? What happened?" he asked worried.

Maria shook her head "I don't know, I've been feeling ill for a few days and then just now I couldn't hold out any longer" she said quietly.

Georg hugged her close "Maybe we should stop for today"

Maria sat up immediately "NO! We can't, Georg we can't the children are barely holding themselves up we have to keep going surely we can't be far now" she said in desperation.

Margret stepped forward "It's alright love don't you worry we can keep going" she said knowing that Maria would not give in till she got her way.

"But, we are going to go slower, I won't lose you again" he said. Maria smiled at how worried he was and nodded.

Georg helped her up slowly and nodded for the children to continue to come down slowly. Once they were down the all immediately hugged Maria asking of she was alright and if she needed any help. The love and concern bought tears to Maria's eyes and though she felt better now the fact that she was sick plagued her. She couldn't wrap her head around it by the end she just accepted that she had just eaten a dodgy apple.

However Margret and Helen had other ideas. There was no doubt that the motherly figures were worried but as they walked down the rocky mountain they shared a smile that spoke a thousand words.

O0o0o00o

Rolfe pulled out his duffle bag from under the bed placing it on his rough uncomfortable bed sheets. He couldn't do this. He thought he could but the truth was he couldn't, he knew he would be hunted down and killed if he was found but he would rather run and try to find Leisl than stay in this hell hole. He was 17 almost 18, he had seen more horrific things in the past few weeks than a grown man should see in a life time. He didn't want to be part of that, part of all that murder and wrong doing. No.

He grabbed all his clothes and stuffed them in his bag. Quickly he picked it up and checked his door, no one was insight. He left and ran as fast as he could and started making his way to Switzerland.

What he didn't realise was that the letter Leisl had given him still lay under his mattress tucked away.

0o0o0o0

Elsa woke the sun shining through her window gracing her body with warmth. She shifted and opened her eyes gently, the sight that greeted her eyes was indeed sweet and beautiful. There next to her his arm wrapped around her was Max. She traced his features with her eyes, imprinting them to her mind before kissing his lips softly. You would have thought is moustache would be scratchy and irritating but Elsa it was the opposite. It was soft and fluffy, it wasn't too big either it was small and neat and completely max. She gasped when his lips moved with her before she melted into him. Again he was careful not to touch her too much and then gently released her. She smiled "Good morning" she whispered.

Max smiled back and ran his hand through her light hair "Good morning to you too" he said kissing her on the nose.

Elsa smiled, this is what she had dreamed of, this is what she had longed for. Everything she had always dreamed of having had been right infant of her this whole entire time. He had been her friend for many years, her confidante and an ear. She had always found him nice to look at but was his personality and funny yet annoying humour that got her. How could she have missed it all of these years?

She cupped his cheek; letting her thumb trace his well kissed lips she was just about to speak when the door slammed open revealing a worried reverend mother.

"We have to leave" she said her voice quaking with fear.

People wish and hope that life could be simple; they hope that everything will turn out fine and they will get there happy ending, but it's not true. You can find happy moments far and few between but never will it last forever, some things just have to come to an end.

Authors note: Okay so we are getting there, slowly I admit but we are getting there! Again short I know but life is annoyingly busy. Anyway please please review! I always love to hear what you think good or bad :D


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Before you read this chapter I just want to say sorry for my atrocious spelling mistakes, I really am bad at spelling and I will try harder in future chapters not to have any, so yeah , IM SORRY! It's because I try to get these chapters up quickly and so I just skim and then when I read back fully I'm like DAMN!

Part 4

Herr Zeller walked to the bedroom in which the young lad Rolfe had stayed, reports were that he was gone, disappeared. Opening the door forcefully he looked around, everything seemed to be gone, clean, as if he had never been here, there had to be something he thought there was always something.

He snapped his fingers "Search this room head to toe!" he spoke harshly.

His men behind him moved around him and quickly started tearing the place apart. They searched everywhere, under cupboards in drawers and behind them. They searched for cracks in the walls, under floors boards anything that could help them find him. Finally they went to the bed and searched under it, they tore off the sheets but still they found nothing. The soldiers started to retreat when Herr Zeller stopped them "WAIT!" everyone stopped "Look under the mattress"

One of the men with dark hair did as he was told and Her Zeller smiled when the man took out what seemed to be a letter and handed it to him.

O0o0o0o0

"We have to leave" the reverend mother said her voice quaking with fear.

Max sat up quickly "I don't understand" he said as he got out of the bed.

The mother shook her head "And there is no time to, come we must leave!" she begged and she rushed into the room, pushing the sheets off the baroness. Max helped her before lifting her carefully out of the bed. They followed the mother out of the abbey and outside "Go take our car, you need to leave the both of you!" she said opening to door so max could put Elsa in.

Once she was in Max turned to the reverend mother "What happened tell me!" he said worried.

The mother shook her head "I do not know, all I do know is that the Nazis know where the Von Trapps are, something about a letter, the point is that you must leave, if they come here they will kill you" she said pain in her voice.

Max drew his hands through his hair, his heart beating a million miles per hour "And what of you? What will you and the sisters do?" he said worried.

The mother smiled "We have our ways, now go, there is no time!" she said ushering him into the car "The borders have been closed, I am afraid so you will have to hide for a while till the Baroness is well, here this is the address of a friend, they are waiting for you, they will keep you safe, I am sorry I could not do more" she said.

Max shook his head and kissed her cheek "You have done more than enough, thank you" he said before climbing in the car.

Elsa lay in the back a blanket wrapped around her as she watched Max start the car with shaky hands. They would be okay; they had to be she prayed as her hands hovered over her stitches.

O0o0o0

The Von Trapps were chatting and laughing as they walked through a field, all of them oblivious to everything around them when Georg suddenly stopped all of them pilling into him. Maria first and then all of the children followed by Helen Margret and Hector at the back.

Maria touched her husband's side, sensing his fear "What is it?" she whispered.

Georg sighed in annoyance "Well we found Innsbruck" he said.

Maria frowned and looked in front of him wondering why it was bad thing. For days they had been praying and wishing they were already there. When she looked ahead her heart sank, they were certainly in Innsbruck and apparently so were the Nazis. Her heart pounded and doubts and fright filled her mind. They didn't patrol the edges instead they walked around and tanks constantly passed by.

Maria swallowed "What do we do?" she said quietly

Georg went to speak but nothing came out so he shook his head and looked at her "I don't know" he whispered.

Maria saw the tears in his eyes and it broke her heart. She couldn't go back; she wouldn't jeopardise this family. She shook her head "No, we will get through this, we have to!" she said tears filling her eyes.

"Maria.."

"NO!"

Georg groaned in frustration "Maria, there's nothing we can do!" he said grabbing her arms.

Maria shrugged them off as if they had burned her "No! There has to be a way, there has to!" she begged.

Georg wiped away his tears in anger "I just don't know how we are going to get through this Maria!" he shouted and Maria screamed in frustration.

She scrunched her hands by her sides and the tears flowed down "Fine! I will go hand myself in!" she said walking towards the main road. It was stupid she knew, but she felt so guilty, never had she put anyone in danger and now because of her all the people she loved could be killed. But as she walked away Georg grabbed her quickly.

"Are you crazy! I won't let you! If anyone should go it should be me, it's me they want!" he shouted.

Maria shook her head "No they don't Georg, they want me! They would rather make an example of Georg, trust me, I know I have seen it!" she pleaded.

Georg was out of options and terrified but no way was he going to let Maria go "Maria I won't let you go, not now not ever!" he said grabbing her arms and pulling her closer.

Maria tried to resist but slowly gave in and gripped him tight, her stomach doing flips. As her head lay against his chest she looked up at him "What do we do then?" she whispered.

Georg shook his head like he had done before "I don't know, we can camp I little further away and think for the night, that's all we can do" he said quietly.

He looked at his worried children and nodded the over. All of them came running crushing themselves to the entwined couple. Together they stood, even Helen Margret and Hector, in one big circle.

Maria sighed as she stood there, she felt safe but the thought of the Nazis so close invaded her mind. She couldn't go through that hell again, she wouldn't, she didn't think she could bare it.

00000

The family slept in the woods not too far in but close enough to the edge that they could find their way out when the morning came. Maria and Georg cuddled together their children surrounding them as they all slept under the starry sky vaguely hidden by the tall green tree leaves which would soon crisp and fall to the ground.

The air was warm and crickets could be heard muffling other noises. The old night owl watched as dark figures approached, his heart sped up as fear filled the air. His call filled the night alerting anyone near but the sleeping figures did not hear him. The dark looming silhouettes came closer and he cooed louder but still no one woke.

Suddenly a scream pierced the night air and the owl watched with big eyes as strange loud noises filled the air and cries emanated from the small beings that the older ones protected so dearly. The dark silhouettes that bared the symbol that even the wood creatures feared, dragged the screaming figure away, the others trying so desperately to undo the bonds that bound them.

But before they could free themselves there friend was gone, the screams faded and nothing but a heart broken family left behind.

Authors note: Oh my goodness my life has never been so busy I swear, I'm sorry I haven't updated as fast as usual and I'm afraid my writings not good but I will try and update like at least once a week! The story's a bit bitty I know and for that I do apologise hopefully as I go on it will flow more easily. Please review and yeah that all I have to say! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

A half asleep Maria rolled over and reached out for her husband, her body craving his warmth and sweet touch but as she rolled over and her arm reached out all she found was air. Her eyes opened to find not only was he not there but she was in a dark cold cell. Maria blinked and slowly last night's events came back, the memories flashing through her brain. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered those bastards dragging her away and Georg… oh Georg, the sound of the gun still rang through her head. She closed her eyes and curled herself up into a ball. He couldn't be dead but he was, she had screamed so loudly as she watched him fall down. But out of everything it was the children's cries and screams that haunted her the most. They had already lost their mother and now they'd lost not only their new mother but also their father whom they had just found again after so many years of being cast to the side by him.

Maria leant against the wall, nausea over taking her. She gripped her stomach trying to seize the overwhelming to desire to throw up, but once again it became too much, she rushed to the corner and emptied the little contents of her stomach. She wretched a few times before she sat back in exhaustion and covered it up with dirt to stop the smell but also so that when Herr Zeller and the others came they wouldn't know that she was ill.

Maria wiped her forehead sweat beading on it. What was wrong with her? she didn't understand, oh how she wished Helen and Margret were with her now, but the fact that they were with the children brought sweet comfort to her exhausted and emotionally broken body.

She took off her cardigan the heat in the cell too much. How could have so much have gone wrong I such little time. She shook her head and closed her eyes, her mind drifting to the night in woods where they had made love. You would have thought that after making love against the tree they would be satisfied but not them. He had flipped them over and pushed her skirt back up teasing caressing her legs until she was writhing in his arms. Maria smiled at the memory; she could almost feel his burning touch. Maria had begged him but he would not comply instead he teased her some more, he had kissed her neck her collar bone all the way down to her firm aching breast. It had been so sensual, the night air surrounding them as the ragged breaths and quite moans mixed with the noises of the night.

Eventually Maria had had enough, grabbing his erection and stroking him until he could stand no more and then within sweet seconds they had been joined again both of them relishing in the feel of each other. Maria had wrapped her legs around his waist urging him deeper…

The loud slam of a door woke her from her memory, her eyes snapping open only to be greeted by the unpleasant sight of Herr Zeller.

"I'm so glad you could join us again Miss Rainer" he said his sly smile gracing his face.

0o0oo0o0

Elsa woke when she felt some one lifting her out of the car the blanket slipping from her slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at max his tanned so dark compared to her pale hands around his neck. He smiled and they walked up to the house that the reverend mother had told them to go to.

Elsa looked around the early shades of morning approaching "Where are we?" she whispered.

Max looked at her "Somewhere in Innsbruck" he said as the climbed the small stone steps "Will you knock on the door for me" he said turning them so she could reach it.

Elsa nodded and knocked as hard as she could without hurting herself.

They waited for a few minutes until the door opened revealing a lady in her mid-50's. She was indeed pretty despite the few grey hairs that were starting to come though and her face looked kind and warm "May I help you?" she said when Elsa and max said nothing.

Elsa nodded and max spoke "Yes we were sent here by the reverend mother. Both of them watched as the lady's eyebrows went up. She looked around before looking at them.

"No one followed you?" she said quietly.

They both shook their heads, Max's arms starting to ache from holding Elsa.

"Well please, come in then" she said ushering them in and closing the door behind them.

"Come, you can lay her down in here" she said leading them to a lounge "You can both rest for a moment and then we have to move" she said as Max lay Elsa down on the brown couch.

Elsa sat up slightly and winced "What do you mean we have to move?" she said her long hair cascading down her back.

The woman sat on a chair across from them "Well we can't stay here, don't worry all will reveal its self in due course. Now my name is Rashel Braun, you said the reverend mother sent you, I take it you're in trouble then?" she asked calmly.

Max nodded "Yes I'm afraid we are, I am Max Dettweiler and this is Baroness Elsa Schrader" he replied motioning over to Elsa on the couch.

Rashel nodded "Well it's nice to meet you though I wish it were under different circumstances" she said standing up "Come, we must move, we can discuss and explain things later" she said as Max picked Elsa up.

They followed her through the small house and down into a cellar "Where are we going?" Max said confused as to why she was taking them into a cellar.

"We are going to my house" she said opening a door leading into a tunnel.

O0o0o00

Georg groaned as the world faded back to him. The sun light hitting his face as his arm throbbed.

Frau Schmidt let out a sigh of relief as she watched Georg wake. The shot had thankfully just hit his arm "Well I'm glad you've decided to join us Captain" she said making him lie back against the tree when he tried to move.

Georg winced "She's gone" he whispered.

Helen swallowed "We will find her" she said adamantly.

Georg laughed "She's probably dead by now. Another wife gone. Why do people around me just seem to die? Am I cursed!" he shouted.

Frau Schmidt smacked his leg "NONCENCE! I won't have you speak such things. She is not dead I would know if she was. And you are not cursed we will find her" she said as she watched the children trying to play in the distance. Truth was they couldn't do anything, without Maria they were like zombies and with the fear of their father dying no one had said anything, only small whispers to each other.

Helen sighed, her hand sliding over her unruly hair. Margret and Hector had gone to Innsbruck to find food and if the Nazi's were still there, that had been an hour ago and Helen was getting worried. She looked at Georg and watched as the broken Captain took over the strong happy new husband.

She had to do something, anything to get him to find her "Georg" she said and he looked up hesitantly.

"What?" he murmured.

Helen wrung her hands together "Georg I… me and Margret think that Maria may be pregnant" she said watching his reaction intently.

Georg's heart pounded and shock over took him. Pregnant? No. Yes. Oh god. "Pregnant but how, when, what?" he stuttered.

"Well she was sick yesterday and I'd seen her go dizzy a few times. I know the sign's so well, I mean Agathe was pregnant seven times. Think about it" she said looking at him "Maria is not dead Georg. Not yet. We need to find her and your child" she pleaded.

Georg hung his head "No, you don't know that" he said.

Helen shuffled forwards "But I do! Georg please just trust me on this, I beg you!" she said touching his knee.

Georg looked at her. If there was a chance that Maria was still alive and carrying his child, he would never forgive himself for not trying "Okay" he said smiling faintly.

Helen smiled and sat back down "Thank you"

0o0o000o

Rolfe wiped his forehead, sweat beading on it. Ever since he had run, he hadn't stopped travelling, he had taken cars, bikes any type of transportation and now he climbed the mountain. It was his only choice, they would be search parties for him, he couldn't take the chance of being caught. He hadn't stopped walking all night, the only thing helping him to carry on was the thought of Leisl, the hope that he would see her again.

Rolfe dropped his bag for a moment and shed his Nazi coat. He tore it up and carried on. An hour later he heard what sounded like voices. He carried on a little further.

His bag dropped immediately and relief filled him "Leisl" he said.

Leisl whirled around and her heart stopped "Rolfe!"

Authors note: Alright! So I had free time! I like this chapter you see into everyone's emotion a little anyway, please review, I love to hear what you think! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Leisl whirled around and her heart stopped "Rolfe!" she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe he was there, here, standing right in front of her, his blond hair dirty and indeed in need of a wash but still looking amazing and his smile and eyes full of adoration. She had hoped her letter would just convince him to leave the Nazi's not come after her, this was even better. Well that's what she hoped, who knew what he was up to.

"Rolfe, what are you doing here?" she said quietly.

Rolfe walked up to her and kissed her happily. Leisl smiled as she kissed him back ignoring the whispers from her brothers and sisters behind her.

When they broke apart they smiled broadly at each other.

"I missed you" he confessed.

Leisl bit her lip and hugged him "I'm so glad you came, but how did you find me?" she asked drawing away slightly.

"I didn't mean to, I mean yes I wanted to find you, but I just happened to stumble upon you here" he said kissing her briefly again.

Leisl couldn't have been happier, well that was a lie, they still had to find Maria. Suddenly she pulled away an idea springing to her mind "Rolfe, you have to help us something terrible has happened. The Nazi's took Maria. Do you know where we can find her?"

O0oo0o00

Maria swallowed, panic filling her and her heart beating so loudly that she swore the world could hear it. No she could do this, she had done so many times in the past, she just had to slip into that hard façade that had taken so long to come out of. She hated it but she had no choice, if she was to survive this she had to go back.

Maria stood, Herr Zeller still towering over her, but even so it gave her more confidence. She smiled at him and added a subtle sway to her hips as she walked towards him "I'm glad to see you too, though was the cell really necessary?" she said her hand's motioning around her as she came dangerously close to him.

Herr Zeller laughed but she could see his discomfort and slight arousal "You humour me. But as you know Maria it was indeed necessary. Do you really think we are that stupid?" he spat.

Maria stepped forward, her hands tracing his collar. She felt sick at her actions but the hard unreachable façade overtook her for the moment. She stepped closer, pressing her chest and hips against his before kissing him on the cheek "I missed you" she whispered before kissing his fully.

Herr Zeller groaned and cupped her backside to which Maria could have been sick at but moaned to cover up her disgust. They broke apart and it took all of Maria's strength not to throw up again.

Herr Zeller laughed "You are good Maria, too good. That's why we have come to the decision we have" he said pacing the cell.

Maria wiped her lips and looked at him "What decision?" she asked watching his every sly and revolting move.

He swivelled to face her and smiled "Your services in trade for your death" he said with no hesitation.

Maria swallowed "I don't understand" she said looking at the floor and then back at him.

He scoffed at her words "Oh come now, you know exactly what we mean. You become a spy again and we will spare you. You are special Maria, you have something, something so defined and alluring it is almost impossible to resist you" he paused before speaking again "Don't take this lightly Maria, it is very rare that we offer this… so make your decision wisely" he said walking away but Maria's words stopped him.

"And if I said no?" she asked.

Herr Zeller turned and looked at her, the words to her answer already lingering in the air "Then you are extremely stupid" he said before walking out.

The doors slammed shut and Maria ran to the corner, whatever contents left in her stomach spilling out again. She coughed and slumped against the wall. She couldn't do this, but what choice did she have?

Maria ran her hands through her hair before turning and gripping the bars that stopped her from escaping through the small window. It was possible to escape, she knew the place inside out but it was also impossible. She would be shot before she got out the gates. She couldn't risk it.

Her heart raced and mind wandered. Everything in her body ached and the nausea continued as her options played out in her head. Should she? Shouldn't she? Could she? Couldn't she? She would be betraying Georg, would he forgive her? Would he understand her reasons? Maria groaned and a tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously. No! She had to be strong, she had to survive, she had to be a Nazi again.

From that second on Maria was gone. Free spirited, loving, caring step mother of seven; Maria Von Trapp was gone. Instead lay Maria Rainer, spy for the Nazis, the woman who seduced men for information. Little did she know the hardest part was yet to come, for the starting's of her old family was growing inside her stomach.

Authors note: Short I know, but I have time tomorrow so hopefully the next chapter should be up very very soon! Anyway please please review I always love to her what you think :D


	7. Chapter 7

1 month later…

Maria lay there on her bed, her hands stroking her stomach idly. It was unbelievable how much could happen in just a month and now as she lay there going over everything she wasn't sure where it began. Did it start when she was captured or before? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was fighting for her life, lying and seeping into her old ways to save the child that grew inside her. It had indeed been a shock when she found out and she had been scared about if Herr Zeller found out, she still was. God knows what he would do to her child if he found out it was Georg's. The thought made her sick and she turned her head to the side, her eyes closing as a tear slipped out.

She had returned to her old quarters a few days after Herr Zeller had approached her with the offer. She had been welcomed back by her old friends, which disturbed her slightly, it was only days after when the sickness did not stop that she guessed she was pregnant. She had quickly done the calculations and realised that she was at least two weeks late for her period. At first she had panicked for a moment but soon enough the elated feeling had taken over. The fear and risks still played on her conscience every day but she was determined to have this baby. She would have him or her and they would be safe. She would make sure they were safe and with a good family even if meant giving them up. The thought tore her apart but there was no way she was going to let them grow up as a Nazi .Never, for her sake or Georg's, it would kill him if their child became a Nazi.

Maria knew that in time it would become obvious that she was pregnant she just hoped that she was sent on many missions and didn't have to come back any time soon. That way she could have the baby and no one would know. It was either that or somehow escape. She didn't know what to do, she needed help but from where? From who? Maria sighed. If only she was with her family, her husband, god, he didn't even know she was carrying their child, nor did he live to even know or find out. It had been a month a whole month. They had probably given up all hope of finding her, the children were alone, no mother and no father.

The knock on her door tore her away from her thoughts. Why was she always interrupted in these rare moments of thought she thought before getting up "Come in" she called tiredly…

Authors note: Hello fellow readers, ah alas my mind will not work, I know this chapter was short my mind has been blocked. I may start writing another story but do not fear, I'm not abandoning this story it has too much potential unfortunately mind will not flow so just look out and keep watching the story, but beware that the chapters may not come as quickly. Thank you! :D sorry if none of that made any sense :D


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

The knock on her door tore her away from her thoughts. Why was she always interrupted in these rare moments of thought she thought before getting up "Come in" she called tiredly.

Roxanne, one of her friends came in smiling "Hey, You've just got your next mission, you leave in two days" she said as she sat beside her.

Maria nodded. Roxanne had always been her closest friend here and shared most of her views but just like her was too scared to run away "Where are they sending me and to do what?" she asked.

Roxanne smiled broadly and Maria looked at her curiously "Well you are going to somewhere near Innsbruck I think. There's someone there who's smuggling people and hiding them or something so we've got to investigate and do our thing" she said smiling.

Maria raised her eyebrows "We?" she said confused.

Roxanne nodded almost jumping up and down next to her "Yes, that's the best part! I'm coming with you!" she squealed and hugged her.

Maria laughed and hugged her back "Not that I mind, but why are you coming with me?" Maria said curiously as she pulled back.

Roxanne shrugged her long brown hair bouncing up and down "I don't know. Herr Zeller just said that both of us were needed on this one" she said dismissively but Maria nodded knowing his reasons.

Herr Zeller didn't trust her and also considering it was Innsbruck he probably felt she needed someone unknowingly watching her.

Maria got up "Well we best get packing. It will take at least a day to get there and I always like to be a little early to so come on up out and pack" she said ushering Roxanne out the room, Roxanne rolling her eyes at her.

"Alright, alright I'm going!" she said as Maria almost pushed her out "I will meet you out here in the morning" she said before she was gone.

Maria sighed and leant back against the door. This may be her chance to run she thought. It wouldn't be easy but maybe… No it was too risky… but yet it was also too easy. She bit her lip. It was too easy, far too easy. If she knew Herr Zeller, and she did, then she knew it was trap. He was doing this on purpose. He was almost telling her to go, to taunt her and then if she did decide to flee he would oh so easily catch her and release his wrath on her. No, she wouldn't be so stupid. She had been in this industry too long to fall for his sly tricks.

She would go but she wouldn't run, she would give him what he wanted, to show that she was his, but by god did she swear that this baby would never get into his hands. She would try with all her might to keep this baby from him, she swore that she would risk her very life for this child, she would run if she had to she would tear down city's and buildings. This baby was her's and Georg's and she'd be damned to hell if she or he was found by that bastard.

For now she was ok, he didn't know but in a couple of months she would start to show and only then would all hell break loose. She swallowed, fear taking hold of her. Slowly she calmed herself and turned to her bed to find her suit case. She would do this, not only for herself and her baby but also for Georg and for what he would never know.

O0o000o0o0

The month that had passed for the Von Trapp family had been stressful and tiring. Once Georg had found out that Rolf was with them he had immediately interrogated him for answers. Rolfe, though once part of the Nazi's, was only new and was too lower rank to know of Maria's whereabouts.

Finally he had calmed and ever since Rolfe had been accepted. Georg had known that Leisl was growing up and he knew that he could not stop her from falling in love, so reluctantly he had accepted Rolfe and together they had searched for Maria.

But now as a month or so past Georg's hope had diminished. His arm had healed nicely but it was his heart that seemed the most damaged. They had searched high and low but soon enough Georg had noticed his children's tired and sombre nature so finally they had made their way into Switzerland where they now stayed in a small hotel.

They helped around the hotel and bar. The owners Grace and Charles, an Englishman, had immediately accepted the family. In return for their chores they had a place to stay and a meal every night along with two new kind friends. The couple was not only thankful for the help but had both been extremely delighted with the new friends and Margret, Helen and Grace got on like a house on fire. As did Georg, Hector and Charles, all in all it was a good deal.

But tonight more than ever did he miss Maria the most. There had been a wedding and though Georg had seen a couple already at the hotel, it was the bride who had made him grieve most. Her hair was blond and short much like Maria's had been. So it was now as he poured a pint for the man in front of him did his emotions catch up on him, but once again he could not show it and as he handed the gentleman his pint he forced on a smile and took the money from him bidding him a goodnight before serving the next customer.

Helen watched from afar as she cleared tables of drinks. She could see Georg's sad expression vaguely covered by his strong façade. Though he tried to hide it she could see what lay beyond it, a man who grieved for his wife and possible child. Though it had only been a month his hope was starting to fade. She knew he would never give up but she also knew that he couldn't carry on forever. She shook her head, it had only been a month, there was still plenty of hope, but for now she would let him grieve, everyone needed to cry once in a while even her.

Authors note: Hello dear readers sorry it took me so long to update! Anyway I am quite pleased with this chapter. And can anyone guess who Maria and Roxanne will be investigating? Hehe 'grins evilly' Please please review, I always love to hear what you think good or bad! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Like the month for Maria and Georg, Max's had also been difficult but though Maria's had been completely lonely the other thinking the other was dead Max's had been laced with happiness. His and Elsa's relationship had greatly improved, they kissed and cuddled as often as they could which had increased as Elsa healed.

The woman, Rashel, which they now called a dear friend, had turned out to be a smuggler but not for drugs but for people just like him who were trying to escape but unlike him and Elsa they only stayed a day or so. It was only because of Elsa's condition that they had stayed. Rashel had indeed been kind to them and as Elsa healed slowly she had almost grown attached to them. So much so that she had asked them to stay permanently. At first max and Elsa had hesitated but as the days passed there seemed no reason to say no. So it was yesterday they had finally agreed to stay with Rashel and her wonderful family.

And what a wonderful family it was. Rashel had a daughter the same age as Leisl, a younger one about Brigitta's age and a little boy a little older than Gretl but still younger than Marta. All in all they had welcomed Elsa and him whole heartedly and Elsa had continued to see the joys of children, her mind no longer seeing the ways of boarding schools but a warm loving family.

Max had indeed thought about the possibility of having a family with Elsa but he was afraid he was becoming too old. What confused him was the fact that Elsa was so young and had her whole life ahead of her, so why would she want to spend it with him, with an aging man whose jokes were near god damn awful.

Elsa watched bemused on a couch the opposite end of the room from Max as the logs burnt and sputtered in the fire. She could almost see his thoughts floating from his head and she couldn't help but smile at his oblivious concentration. Uncrossing her legs and taking her hands from her lap she walked over to him and sat lazily on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

Max smiled and kissed her head as his arms came around her slim waist.

"Don't" she whispered.

Max frowned in confusion "Don't what darling?" he replied quietly.

Elsa smiled and looked up at him, her chin still resting on his chest "You know exactly what I am talking about" she said.

Max frowned again "My dear if I know you and I do then you must know that I could never know what your scheming mind is thinking" he said back cheekily.

Elsa chuckled "No I'm serious, I know what you were thinking about before, I could see it on your lovely expressive face" she said as she stroked his cheek but Max interrupted her.

"You mean old and wrinkly" he smiled.

Elsa huffed and taped him lightly "Oh hush for a second. I meant don't think like that. Don't think that I am too young and your too old, for one it's not true and even if it were I would love you anyway. I love you Max and no matter how old or ugly or whatever you are nothing is going to change that, so, don't, don't think of such ridiculous things" she said before kissing his lips softly.

Max smiled and hugged her closer, still careful not to hurt her almost healed stomach. As they broke apart Elsa smiled "Instead, think of what we can do in a week or so. I can finally take you to my bed, where we shall stay for at least 3 days" she said determined and Max laughed before kissing her again.

O00o000o

That morning as Maria got on the bus with Roxanne she smiled for the first time in a month. Finally after a month of being stuck in her quarters, constantly watched by Her Zellers piercing eyes she was free. It was true that she wasn't permanently free and probably never would be but for the time being she was away, no longer being observed and laughed at by him and his friends, if they could even be called that.

The day was long and tiring even though she and Roxanne were sat down on the bus most of the day, but it was being cramped up and still for so long that took its toll on both of them. Especially Maria who felt like she was going to throw up every five seconds, thankfully she managed to keep it in until the bus stopped. As soon as it did she had practically ran out, finding the nearest bush and emptying the contents it had held. Roxanne had rushed out and rubbed her back oblivious to the reason she had thrown up.

But an old kind lady had come up and given them some water. It was from the look in the elder lady's eye, the mischief and twinkle that gave Maria a hint that the elder lady knew her predicament.

It was now night and the bus slowed allowing everyone a break for 15 minutes until it continued its journey. The bus stopped and Maria looked to her side, Roxanne sleeping soundly against the window her cardigan tucked beneath her head as a cushion. Maria smiled and took another cardigan out of her bag and laid it on top of the girl before getting off the bus to stretch her legs.

She stepped out and into the night, crickets resounding around her and soft voices of other passengers who had also got off for a few minutes. Maria walked idly her arms wrapped around herself when a voice broke through her reverie.

"Well it seems we have got ourselves into a pickle doesn't it my dear?" the old wise voice said.

Maria turned and looked at the older lady, the wind rustling through her brittle grey hair. Raising an eyebrow she spoke "Excuse me?" she said confused.

The older lady walked forward in her brown dress and cream cardigan and nodded her over away from the other people.

"My child I may be old but I am not blind. You are a Nazi are you not?" she said.

Maria bit her lip and nodded hesitantly.

"And you are pregnant are you not?" she said again.

Maria took a breath and once again nodded, almost ashamed.

The lady looked at her with almost sympathy "Forgive me, I have been rude call me Annabelle" she said offering her hand.

Maria smiled and shook it "Maria" she replied back.

"Forgive me if I have been too forth right, it's a habit" she said smiling.

Maria chuckled the lady almost reminding her so much of herself "Don't worry, its fine. I myself can sometimes have the same problem, but now I must you to forgive me, but how did you know I was a Nazi and why are you not beating me with a stick?" Maria asked confused.

Annabelle chuckled "Your bag fell off the rack above, your uniform slipped out slightly and I tucked it back away safely, don't worry no one else saw" she said sincerely.

Maria nodded still confused "Why are you telling me this, why are you even talking to me, most people are scared of us how do you know I'm not mean and could kill you where you stand?" Maria rushed out.

Annabelle again laughed "You ask so many questions. I am 72 my dear I should be dead soon and I don't give a rats ass about what those damn Nazis think. And you are pregnant so you're either married to another Nazi or you had an affair. And then there's that sad look on your face, so I figure you are not happy with your life or your lover is dead" Annabelle said sympathetically.

Maria looked down her heart almost screaming in sadness and anguish as tears sprung to her eyes. Annabelle stepped forward and touched her arm lovingly.

"Which is it love?" she said her voice sweet like honey, the words seeming almost harsh but dripping off her tongue in warm loving tones which instantly meant no harm.

Maria looked up and furiously blinked the oncoming waterfall of tears away "Both" she whispered out as she looked at the stars through blurred eyes.

Annabelle's eyebrows shot up in shock "Both?" she whispered and Maria nodded.

Annabelle looked down trying to piece together Maria's untold story "So you married someone who opposed the Nazis, got pregnant and now he is dead?" she said almost in shock.

Maria nodded "Yes"

"Did they kill him because they found out you were pregnant and married?"

Maria looked at her quickly "No! god no, they don't know that I am married or pregnant, please don't tell anyone oh god I beg you. My story is far too complicated to explain so I just beg you to not say a word to anyone and just accept what you know, if you know more the danger you would be entangled into is unfathomable. So please" she said almost in tears.

Annabelle stepped forward and embraced the young girl "Shush my dear, oh i stepped my foot in it. Oh love your secret is safe with me, don't fret. I mean look at me, who am exactly going to tell?" she said looking at Maria's tear stained face.

Maria chuckled.

"Don't worry, my lips are forever sealed I promise you" she said before they returned to the bus.

O0o0o0o0o0

It was early morning before Roxanne and Maria arrived in Innsbruck. As they stopped Maria shook Roxanne awake gently "Wake up sleepy head we are here" Maria said in a warm gentle tone.

Roxanne blinked the shades of sun soon lighting up the new morning "We're here?" she said quietly. Not quite fully awake.

Maria smiled and nodded as she picked up their things. Slowly they got off the bus and were just about to head off to find something to eat when Annabelle pulled Maria aside.

"Annabelle?" Maria said confused.

Annabelle smiled "I just wanted to say good luck and from what I have seen you will make a wonderful mother" she said quietly before enveloping her in a hug.

Maria smiled and hugged her back before returning to Roxanne. It was odd that an old lady could not know her but also know so much without being told. Some pople would have found it odd and strange and almost invasive but Maria found it almost comforting, comforting that someone knew her predicament and still accepted her. Yes that had certainly made her day without a doubt

Roxanne smiled "So what's the plan?"

Maria smiled "First we need to eat and then we go book into a hotel" she said tiredly.

Roxanne nodded before Maria spoke again "Who's the person we need to investigate called again?"

Roxanne dug inside her skirt pocket before pulling out a piece of paper "Er Rashel Braun"

Authors note: du du da! Oh yeah! Cliff hanger! Well sort of. Anyway sorry I haven't updated in a while it was hell trying to put this chapter together when your imagination and muse has utterly disappeared but anyway I did for all you lovely guys. Please please review it's absolutely always appreciated! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: PLEASE READ! Hello dear readers! I have some news, after some serious debate and disscusion i decided that if my muse would not kick in i needed to bring help and that is indeed what i have done. This fanfiction is now not only written by myself but also the lovely 'lovesbroadway' author of 'Journeys' so you will now enjoy the engenious fiction of both our imaginations! And with that let the story continue, this chapter curtisy of 'lovesbroadway' ENJOY! :D

Part 10

After a quick breakfast, Maria and Roxanne found a cozy hotel to check into and strolled around Innsbruck to take in their surroundings. It was a crisp day and Maria felt at ease for the first time in months being out in the fresh air. The Alps were in the distance and it made her miss her home and family that much more.

Roxanne's voice brought her back to reality.

"Maria, did you hear me?"

"What? I'm sorry, Rox, I suppose I was daydreaming a bit." Maria said with a quick smile.

Roxanne chuckled at her friend's flighty behavior.

"I said, don't you think we should stake out this Rashel Braun's house? Try to see what we're up against?"

"I think that's exactly what we should do."

They went off together to gather information for their investigation.

O0o0o0o0o0

It was a particularly rough day for the rest of the Von Trapps. Sure, they all had put on brave faces for their father, but all of the children were hurting inside from Maria's capture. They wouldn't have known it, but Georg was hurting most. After years of suppressing his emotions over the loss of Agathe, he was now devastated over the loss of Maria. Helen tried to keep him positive, but even with her placating him constantly, Georg didn't truly believe there was any real hope for his family.

He had ducked out of the hotel early that night to get some fresh air. Georg thought he was alone with his thoughts when he heard someone whimpering around the corner. Georg followed the sound of crying only to find Louisa sitting on one of the back benches sobbing.

"Sshhh, hey it's alright. What's the matter?"

Louisa wiped her eyes on the back of her hands and looked up at her father, who was now cradling her in his arms.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair! What did we do to deserve this all over again?"

Georg was at a loss for words, but tried his best to soothe his daughter.

"Everything will be fine, trust me, _schatz._ I promise we'll make it through this."

"But how do you know? We don't even know if she's alive?" Louisa practically screamed up at her father.

"I don't...but I promise you we'll make it through this."

O0o0o0o0o0

Maria and Roxanne had found Rashel Braun's house without any incident. They had done about a half dozen casual laps around it, mentally taking notes.

"So what do you think?" Roxanne took a sip of her wine as the duo sat at an outdoor cafe for dinner.

"It looks innocent from the outside, but..."

"But what?"

Maria took a bite from her sandwich and wiped her hands off on her napkin.

"Didn't you find it odd how the entire time we were surveying her home that we didn't see anyone moving around inside, yet all the lights were on?"

"So. Maybe she was in one room and forgot to turn the lights off in the other?"

Maria smirked at her friend.

"Do you hear how lame and hollow that explanation is?"

Roxanne blushed slightly at her friend's criticism.

"So what you're saying is that nobody was home then?"

"Exactly!" Maria exclaimed, forgetting about her meal completely. She leaned closer to Roxanne across the table, fully engaged in their conversation now.

"We must have walked around there for almost an entire hour. And do you remember what the man in the market said who gave us directions? No? He said she very RARELY leaves her home, doesn't make any trouble, but stays in most of the time."

Roxanne's eyes lit up. Finally catching on to her friend's train of thought.

"Wait a second, Maria, you don't think that-" But Maria cut her off, settling back in her chair, content with her friend catching up to speed.

"Precisely, Roxanne...that's not her real home. I'm thinking she uses that house as a front for her smuggling business."

"So that means she must use a tunnel or something to transport the people she's hiding from that house to another!"

Maria nodded triumphantly at their revelation.

"Well I'll be damned...we need to find a way into that house then," Roxanne said. Feeling a bit like celebrating, they ordered more wine and finished their meal.

O0o0o0o0o0

Rashel didn't like taking on more than a few clients at once. It looked suspicious having strangers coming into her house randomly. So that was why she only had Max and Elsa under her watch now. Normally there'd be another couple or two in her care, but she had moved the previous clients earlier than usual, so she had some down time only keeping an eye on these two new ones.

She had grown a littler more attentive than usual, given Elsa's medical state. What she must have endured to be shot at and left in such a condition, made Rashel shudder at the thought.

And she didn't usually spend most of her time down through the cellar tunnel into the small cottage where she smuggled her clients, but Rashel had taken a liking to Max and Elsa. She was very much intrigued by their story. Max, the best friend of Austria's finest Baron Georg Von Trapp, and Elsa, his once fiance, and how they came to be lovers after Georg fell in love with his children's governess, who was a former Nazi spy, who he married, who was taken by the Nazis. It made her head spin

Elsa's wounds were healing nicely, however, as Rashel delivered fresh gauze and medical tape to tend to her tender areas. When she had finished cleaning Elsa up, Max came back into the room.

"Everything all right?"

"Yes, darling. Almost as good as new." Elsa smiled up at him from her position on the couch.

"Thank you very much, Rashel. You don't know how much we appreciate this."

"Sshhh...think nothing of it Max. It's my pleasure to help out people like yourselves who aren't willing to cower to those Nazi bastards."

Max smiled gratefully at their new friend and bent down to tend to Elsa. Rashel took this as her cue to slip out. She carefully and quietly made her way back through the tunnel from the cottage to her house. When she walked up the staircase from her cellar she cursed herself, realizing she had literally left on all of the lights in the downstairs.

_I need to be more careful...what if someone were to walk by right now?_

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon! Please review and tell us what you think, it's always and absaloute pleasure to hear what you think! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Roxanne…

On their way back to the hotel a thought clicked in Roxanne's head. The meal, though at a small and rather cheap café, had been delicious and the wine had indeed topped it off. But that's what confused Roxanne as they walked down the coble stone street in the dark, arms linked together. She knew from passed outings with Maria that though she was not a big drinker she did like a good glass of wine with a meal. But today after Roxanne had ordered more wine she noticed that not only had Maria not drunk her first glass of wine, but she had declined trying any of the other wine Roxanne had bought.

Which is how they ended up now, a slightly tipsy and over analysing and thoughtful Roxanne and a sober Maria, both walking down the street in deep thought. Roxanne did think of pregnancy given the sudden sickness Maria had experienced on the bus the day before, but ruled it off the list straight away. It was impossible, well not impossible but most definitely unlikely. Maria was a virgin she knew it, Maria had sworn time and time again that she would never give it up and when Maria put her mind to something she could not be swayed.

Maybe she just didn't want any wine but never the less ruling it as a small thing she turned to Maria and asked her. Little did she realise it was more like a mountain she had unknowingly stumbled onto.

"Maria?" she said her words still crisp but maybe her footing a little off due to the wine.

Maria looked at her warmly "Yes?"

Roxanne cleared her throat before speaking "Why didn't you have any wine tonight" Maria's eyes widened at Roxanne's observation but Roxanne continued "I mean it's quite unusual for you to not have a glass of wine with your meal and I was just wondering" she finished oblivious to Maria's shock.

"I ugh, I just didn't want any tonight, I didn't want to risk being sick again after the bumpy bus ride yesterday. I must have eaten something dodgy and well anyway I didn't want to disturb my stomach just yet" she replied back smiling, her inner thoughts and mind breathing a sigh of relief at her excuse.

Roxanne nodded and looked ahead; the warm air like a comforting blanket around her before her quiet laugh broke through as Maria eyed her suspiciously.

"Before I had this ridiculous thought that you might be pregnant" she chuckled and Maria stiffened slightly "But that's ridiculous, impossible even" Roxanne said simply.

Maria forced herself to laugh and then nod "Yes that is quite impossible" she said as convincingly as she could. But inside, her heart was pounding and every thought of escape filled her mind. But then as soon as it had come it passed and reality set in, like Roxanne had quoted only moments before it was impossible. The thought of escape was indeed, quite impossible.

O0o00oo0

Georg…

After finally putting an upset and exhausted Louisa to bed Georg went back outside, his mind still needing to find some sort of peace in the dark blanket of the night. He ran the palms down the side of his trousers as he stood in the small country lane not far from the town centre. Though the hotel was not in the main town, the sheer beauty of the countryside around it drew in many punters. It's what had drawn him here, the lanes, the countryside, the trees and huge expanse of fields in abundance. It was these simple yet magnificently beautiful things that reminded him so much of Maria that drew him here.

He sighed and walked up the lanes, his mind wandering helplessly into a pair of dazzling blue irises. It couldn't be helped, he couldn't be helped and however much he tried he couldn't not think about her, it was impossible. To him it was like breathing, his lungs expanded with her touch, his heart beat for her gaze and her kiss made every blood cell in his body move. Without them he was nothing, he was deprived, a man suffocating so slowly it was almost un-noticeable.

Tears sprung to his eyes despite his best efforts at keeping them at bay. He couldn't stand this, his heart ached and screamed, the feeling so painful it almost felt as if he had been shot again. He couldn't understand how god could bless him with such beautiful children and two beautiful wives only for both of them to be ripped away from him, not only damaging his heart but also his children's. He yelled into the night air, releasing his built up frustration as he dragged his hands roughly through his hair.

Behind him Margret and Helen followed, their own hearts breaking at the Captains aching. They walked arm in arm, quietly and silently following him, watching him, making sure he didn't do something stupid, making sure that the children would always have a father. They watched as Georg stopped, tears running down Margret's face as they watched him slump to the floor, his hands the only thing holding himself up as they braced his body on the dusty concrete.

Helens heart tightened and Margret had to cover her mouth to stop a sob from escaping her when they heard the captain start to speak, his voice broken and filled with pain.

"Why? Why me? No not me! Why my children! What did they ever do to you!" he yelled at the sky "You take away their mother and then when they finally find someone who they trust and love after so many neglected years from me you go and fucking rip her away TOO!" he screamed his voice choked with tears "BREAK ME! TEAR ME DOWN, SEND ME TO HELL AND BACK BUT NOT MY CHILDREN" he sobbed before whispering "Please not my children" his whole body searing with unseen pain.

Slowly Helen let go of Margret and walked carefully towards Georg. As she came near, she did not touch him for she knew he was till tender, his feelings on such obvious display. Instead she edged closer and walked in front of him before bending down so he could vaguely see her.

Taking a breath she spoke "Georg, I know you're upset but please come back with us, let's put you to bed, you need rest my dear" she whispered gently.

Georg lifted his head slowly and Helen took a long breath when she saw his swollen red eyes. But it was not the red swollen skin around them that made her heart stop; it was what she saw inside his eyes. She had seen it for days now, the broken man forming, but now, even in the darkness she could see its full extent and it shook her to the very core.

Gently she reached out to touch his shoulder only for him to push her back making her land with a thud as he screamed in her face.

"Get OFF me!" his face dangerous and fuming.

Margret who's tears had now subsided and were now turning to fear stood motionless, scared that if she did move he would react too violently and end up hurting someone. She knew he would not mean it, did not mean it and that it was merely his emotions getting in the way but she could not risk Helen being hurt at his hands, or anyone's hands for that matter.

Helen who was slumped on the floor looked at him "Captain please!" she shouted "The children need you, they have already lost two mothers don't let them lose their father" she begged.

Georg's tears soon came back and his anger was again taken over by the pain he felt. Slowly Helen crawled over to him and took him in her arms. Margret looked at Helen who nodded and as quick as she could she went to find her husband to help the Captain back home and into his children's arms.

O000o00oo

Maria now changed into her night gown climbed into her bed and settled down. When they had arrived back at the hotel they had quickly ascended up the stairs and Roxanne had soon dumped herself on her bed and was now asleep. Maria had been thankful as the questions she had asked earlier had disturbed her.

Snuggling down she brought her arms above her head and rested her head in her upturned palms. It was one thing knowing you were going to have a baby but as Maria lay there the realisation that she was going to become a mother dawned upon her. She was going to give birth to a new life and if possible raise it with all the love she could muster.

Though this joyful thought filled her mind her heart couldn't help but ache at the thought that Georg would never see him or her. They would never be able to build a family together. She squeezed her eyes shut as her lips trembled and then in a childlike manner she turned dragging one her pillows from above her head and hugged it tightly as she sobbed into the silent night.

Little did she realise that Roxanne had awoken and watched as Maria's form shook under the covers.

Authors note: Is it me or do you think roxanne is getting a wee bit suspicious? Haha we will have to see what happens in the next chapter! :D Please please review it always awesome to hear what you think and it makes us oh so happy! Thankyou! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

-Max and Elsa-

By now Elsa was strong enough to be walking around the cottage a few times during the day. She was careful not to exert herself too much. She was getting healthy again, that was true, but it had been quite some time since she'd been on her feet for such an extended period of time. Max made sure that when they went on their little walks they kept them short, but went at an even pace for Elsa. Rashel had warned them about leaving their cottage, but sympathized with Elsa's situation and realized she couldn't be cooped up all the time.

Max and Elsa were on their way back from another brisk walk when Elsa signaled she needed a break.

"Just a few minutes here darling and then I'll be ready to go in for a nice nap."

Max gingerly guided his beloved to sit down on a flat rock to rest.

"There you are, my dear. A few minutes and you'll be as good as new!"

He plopped down beside her and gave a sharp exhalation as they looked out at the scenery. It was very seldom they had a chance to truly appreciate their mountainous view during their walks. Usually they went out and in so quickly that it left no time at all for them to take in their surroundings. Max's silent thoughts were interrupted by Elsa's loud ones.

"I've been thinking about the Von Trapps a lot lately, darling..."

"I have as well, Elsa. I was hoping to have heard some news from Georg by now. They were traveling in such a larger group...I'm worried someone may have grown suspicious."

"Do you think they're in any trouble?" Elsa's eyes grew wide and her pulse quickened.

"Calm down, Elsa. I know Georg and I know how high his survival and protective instincts are. I'd be willing to bet the entire family is safely together, but still it would have been nice to hear some news with him actually saying that."

"But how would we have heard anything from him? Why, he doesn't even know where we are, Max."

"Oh I'm sure he does," Max said with a mischievous twinkle to his hazel eyes.

"What - do you know something I don't" Elsa was puzzled.

"It just so happens he and I did speak to each other before his brief wedding on what to do if things should go awry for either of us." Max turned to place a comforting hand over Elsa's.

"He knows exactly how to get to Rashel's if anything were to ever happen. But seeing as you and I made it here before them, I'm sure Georg's found a way to avoid anything disastrous."

Elsa felt a twinge of relief at Max's words, but she still wasn't one-hundred percent convinced.

"All right, the sun will be setting soon and I'm feeling better now. Let's head back"

-Roxanne and Maria-

Roxanne was catching on. No matter how many times she tried erasing the thought of Maria being pregnant, she kept finding ways to alter her thinking.

Every meal they'd had since first arriving in Innsbruck, Maria had avoided anything with alcohol in it. Roxanne and Maria used to always enjoy glasses of wine with dinner on all their previous assignments together, so immediately that caught Roxanne's attention. Of course she had confronted her friend, but Maria very casually admitted she was feeling out of sorts and didn't feel like upsetting her stomach any further.

For a while, Roxanne let it slide, occasionally forgetting about it. But now, as another day was about to begin, Roxanne laid in bed listening to Maria getting sick in the adjoining bathroom of their hotel room. It had become a daily ritual and Roxanne was growing worried for her friend. Maria wasn't usually a private person so it was concerning for Roxanne to not know exactly what was going on with her friend.

_What happened exactly after she went on assignment in Salzburg? Maria was a virgin, wasn't she? So how did she leave to shadow the great Captain Von Trapp and then come back with child?_

And then suddenly it hit her - Maria and the Captain must have slept together!

Roxanne shot up in bed like a bolt of lightning. Her eyes widened at her sudden revelation and her breath grew heavy, realizing what she had just processed. Her friend had finally given herself up to a man, but the worst thing of it all was with whom she did it. Captain Von Trapp was an opposition to the Third Reich. She wondered if Herr Zeller knew of this...

-The Von Trapps-

After his outburst with Margaret and Helen, Georg did his best to avoid them as much as possible. He felt humiliated and disgraced. He had been brought up to never show weakness, and he viewed pain and emotion as weaknesses. He was not going to allow anyone to find him in that kind of situation again. He had tried to sooth Louisa that night, but he had really been trying to fool himself everything would turn out fine. Yet, here he was, and there had been no change of anything.

The children were helping clean up after another function at the hotel. The guests had been long gone and now it was just them making the room decent again. Helen had been complaining of a headache all evening so she was sent to her room before the function even began. So they were all present, with the exception of Margaret who had left with Marta and Gretl to put them to bed.

Kurt and Freidrich were busy stacking chairs in one corner of the room, while Louisa and Brigitta kept themselves occupied sweeping the floor.

Liesl was helping her father fold up the tables and roll them into the far closet. They had two left when she finally broke the silence.

"Father I know you're upset, probably more so than the seven of us combined, but please, talk to us, we're losing you again." Her eyes pleaded with him.

Georg had made up his mind, however, and he wasn't going to break. He snapped the last leg of the table in place, perhaps a little too roughly, and moved to roll the table across the room.

"Liesl, what I'm feeling is my business. You children have a right to feel saddened by what has happened, but please do not ask me to weep alongside you all. You couldn't possibly have a clue what I'm feeling."

He let the table slide in next to the others and brushed past his oldest daughter for the last one. By now the girls were done sweeping and helped their brothers finish with the chairs ahead of schedule. The four of them now stood to the side and watched as a fight between their sister and father was about to unfold.

"But how can you stay there idly by and not say anything to comfort us. Father please! We've already gone through this once, don't slip away from us again!"

"Exactly!" Georg spun around to face his daughter, his face beet red.

"This is the second time we have all experienced this and I will not be kidded into thinking that things will suddenly be fine once again."

Liesl's mouth dropped in shock.

"How can you even think that! Especially after everything mother did for us before you two were married. Do you think she'd be proud of how you're acting now?"

Louisa and Brigitta gasped at their sister's boldness. The boys stood with mouths agape. _Nobody_ spoke to their father like that.

"Liesl, how dare you cross me! I said leave me be, I will not warn you again, so help me!"

By now Georg was breathing so heavily his chest was puffing in and out at a very rapid pace. His grip on the table was too tight, his knuckles were white. But Liesl wasn't backing down. She stood firm, arms crossed, ready to fire back at her father.

"You know what, I think the five of you are capable of finishing this without me seeing as how you four are standing doing nothing in the back corner!"

Georg let the last table fall with a loud thud. He turned his back on the oldest children and swiftly left the room. Freidrich, Kurt, Louisa, and Brigitta moved across the room to stand next to their sister.

"Should we go after him?" Brigitta looked up at her four older siblings. Kurt shook his head and put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I think we need to leave him alone, right?" He looked up at Louisa and Freidrich who nodded in agreement at their brother's statement.

Liesl, on the other hand, still stood with her arms folded across her body as tears silently fell down her cheeks.

Authors note: Hey, sorry if its been a while, been busy! anyways, heres the new chapter, hope you enjoy it and review! please review as we always love to hear what you think! Thankyou! :D This chapter written by 'lovesbroadway'


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Helen had watched with sad eyes as Georg stormed out of the room her eyes slowly drifting to the children in the other. Putting down a tray she walked in quietly.

"Children go to bed I can clear the rest" she said and everyone apart from Leisl started to move.

The children turned to look at a non-moving Leisl but Helen nodded them off with an assuring smile before turning back to the eldest child. Walking around to look at the child's face she sat on a chair nearby, just watching as tears fell down the blank girls face.

Leisl knew what she was doing and though she did not look she could see out of the corner of her eye as the elder lady clasped her hands together, waiting…

She sniffled; her arms still wrapped across her stomach "It's not fair!" she blurted out looking to the celling.

Helens face and heart was pained and more so for the girl in front of her "I know" she said, her voice warm and comforting yet laced with such utter sadness.

Leisl shook her head "We lost a mother already and it was painful enough. Then finally _she_ came, Maria. She brought meaning back into our lives, love, laughter, everything. Then after the ball she was torn away from us but then she came back only for her to be ripped away AGAIN!" she screamed "He thinks she is gone, but she is not! I know she is not! I would feel it, so long as there is hope I swear… I swear I will not give up!" she sobbed.

Helen forced her tears away as she got up and walked over to embrace the girl. Leisl lent against the older woman as she continued to vent "He's slipping away again. We need him now more than ever yet all he seems to be doing is drifting further and further away" she whispered.

Helen rubbed her back soothingly as she spoke "Oh Leisl. It's how he deals, he does not mean to leave you all alone and all you children are his world you have to know that. But… he cannot go through that pain again, he cannot deal with it, so he is closing up. I know it's hard to understand but that's the way it is. I'm not saying what he is doing is right, far from, I'm just trying to make you understand"

Leisl stepped away wiping away some of the tears before looking at her "I do understand in part. But what I cannot understand and will not accept is his will to believe she is dead! She is missing, she is not here but i simply refuse to believe that she is dead!" she said in desperation and anger.

"Leisl…"

"No! She is not dead, she is not! She is not! I would know god damn it! I would feel it in my soul because she is my mother. I know my biological mother loved us dearly but she is gone and has been for years! Maria is my mother now, for the first time in years I finally felt like I could talk to someone, I felt like all the burdens of a girl could be shared with her because she cared because she loved us. And god help me if you or father is going to ask me to give that up so easily!" She said, anger and possibly every other single emotion lacing her voice.

Helen was shocked but smiled a watery smile none the less "I know I would not ask such a thing child. But what I ask is that you try to understand your father's action but whatever you do, do not condone them. Help him; make him come back to you. Remember the night of the ball? Do you remember what she said to you and the children before she left?" she said.

Leisl looked at her "In part, not completely"

Helen smiled "She said, and do not forget this, she said _'__I will always love you, you have to trust your father now, do what he says and stay close to him, things are about to change and you will have to help each other. But no matter what, I will be there with you every step of the way in your hearts'_ let them words guide you, though she may not be here your mother is out there somewhere, her heart here with us, waiting for her body to come back and find it" she said kissing the top of the girls head.

Leisl smiled "Thank you" she whispered.

Helen rubbed the girls arm "Its ok, now go on, off to bed with you" she said gently.

Just as Leisl left out of the corner of her eye she saw the store cupboards door swing shut slightly. Oh Georg she thought sadly as she finished tidying up.

Oo00o0

Roxanne couldn't do it anymore. For days she had hid her inner turmoil, slowly watching as her friend started close in on herself. She had to know, she felt the desperate need to help no matter what. Maria was not one to give up easily so she knew that Maria had to have had a bond with the Captain, it was either that or… or rape. No it could not be that last she thought looking at her reflection. Maria was tough and god knew she could take anyone down, but then again seeing the Captain's picture she had her doubts. So many questions filled her mind, she wanted to know desperately and then there was the penultimate question. Did Herr Zeller know?

Coming out of the bedroom fully dressed she looked at Maria, watching as she made her bed "Maria?" she said in defeat.

Carrying on with making her bed and oblivious to Roxanne's predicament Maria spoke "Yes Rox?" she said finally patting out the pillows.

Roxanne huffed and closed her eyes before gathering her strength "I… we need to talk" she said.

Maria frowned and looked at Roxanne "I thought we had already gone through the plan? I'm sure you're just nervous. What don't you understand?"

Roxanne huffed "I'm not talking about the mission" she said following Maria with her eyes as she packed a small bag of food and guns etc.

Maria, though necessarily didn't know what Roxanne was talking about, knew that she was getting suspicious and her 'illness' as Maria had named it was not clearing up. So now as Roxanne tried to question her about what she assumed was her sickness she tried avoid it desperately "Rox please not now, whatever it is it will have to wait. We can talk about it later but today we need to be focused" Maria said looking her friend in the eyes, hating the fact she had to lie to her.

Roxanne was biting her lip trying not explode but accepted Maria's request with a short nod and forced smile as she went to grab her jacket before they were out the door and on their way to Rashel's.

Outside it was warm the sun shining down on them and to everyone else it was the perfect day but as Roxanne and Maria walked towards the small house they were told to look into the air and everything around them seemed suffocating and tense.

Half way there Roxanne stopped and just stood there, her feet no longer willing to move until she had her answers.

Maria frowned and turned when she found Roxanne no longer at her side "Rox?"

Rox scrunched up her fists "I can't… I can't do this anymore" she said in defeat.

Maria's heart sped up, her mind running so fast she could barely keep up with herself "Rox what are you talking about?" she said trying to act dumb.

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" she protested.

Maria took a breath and stepped closer "How could I possibly know what you are talking about"

"Don't play with me Maria, I know, and I know that you know that I know!" she said her words so jumbled and confusing "OH for god sake Maria just admit it!" she said frustrated.

Maria swallowed and walked away "You are being irrational Roxanne!" she said walking down the dusty road.

Roxanne laughed in spite as she trailed after her with sheer determination "ME! You're the one who's in denial, you're the one who is lying!" she shouted only for Maria to spin around so fast that she almost crashed into her.

Maria was furious, her anger no longer in control, why couldn't she just leave well alone! "Oh? and pray tell what exactly I have been lying about? I would very much like to know!" she said her usual warm blue eyes now as cold as ice.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she screamed.

Maria's heart was pounding so hard she swore that the whole country could hear it, the simple two beats pounding its way through the deafening silence Roxanne had shouted them into. Maria looked down trying to stop the onslaught of tears that threatened to spill and turned away continuing to walk down the road "Go home Roxanne" she whispered in defeat and exhaustion.

"Maria… please. I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout I'm sorry, i… I just wanted to know" she said her voice catching as she walked after Maria "I was worried about you. Every morning you were sick and refused to touch wine or any type of alcohol, I'm sorry, Maria please!" she said grabbing Maria's arm and swinging her around her heart stopping at the distraught and shocking sight of Maria.

"Rox please, just leave it alone" she said squeezing her eyes shut as they just stood there.

Carefully and with great trepidation Roxanne stepped forward rubbing Maria's arms gently "What happened?"

Maria shook her head wiping furiously at the tears that fell relentlessly down her face.

"Maria you are my friend, the only true friend I have ever had, so please, tell me" she said gently and that was all it took for Maria. All the pent up sadness and frustration, everything she had felt came spilling out as she lent her head against Roxanne's shoulder as she sobbed her heart out.

"I… I loved him… oh god how I loved him!" Maria sobbed as she pulled away from Roxanne and stumbled over to a nearby tree and slumped down it, exhaustion overtaking her in waves.

Roxanne followed her heart breaking with Maria's as she sat next to her.

Maria closed her eyes, sweet torturous memories filling her mind, over lapping and consuming her with such utter euphoria "I didn't w… it wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't mean to fall so hard but I couldn't help it" she said quietly looking at the sad look in Roxanne's eyes "At first he was cold but I could see deep down that he had such love and all I wanted was for him to show his children that love. Oh they were wonderful all seven of them unique and beautiful" she said smiling, though tears still couldn't help but spill over the edges of her crystal blue eyes.

Roxanne smiled "I take it it was the Captain that made you this sappy?" she said trying to lighten the air.

Maria chuckled softly and nodded "Yes" she whispered her mind drifting off to his strong features, the way his eyes had danced with such delight as she had said I love you to him "He was kind and gentle though our senses were a little carried away from time to time. We… i…" she stopped her voice catching before she looked intently at Roxanne "Rox you have to understand…"

"I know I know, you slept with the enemy!" she said a little carried away by the romantic story of her friend and the Captain.

Maria shook her head "Yes and no Rox, just listen for a moment. Oh how do I explain this? I and Georg loved each other yes but you see Herr Zeller found out, I tried to by time and thankfully it came in the form of a ball. The night before the ball I had no alternative to hand myself into Herr Zeller but before I did I slept with Georg. The night of the ball I told him who I was and he was furious. Short version is we had a huge fight, he chucked me out only for me to return two days later where we made up and that was the same day we ran away and the same night we were married." Maria smiled at how huge Roxanne's eyes had gone with shock but continued "For a while we were on foot and finally we came to Innsbruck, unfortunately the Nazi's were there too. That night I was captured and… and Ge… Georg was killed" she sobbed the last part the tears coming back in their floods. Roxanne tried to comfort her but Maria shook her head "No, I'm fine, please. At the time I didn't realise I was pregnant but it became apparent a few days later that I was. Anyway, Herr Zeller didn't and still does not realise my predicament so he made me a deal that I either start working with the Nazis again or I be killed, obviously I chose the former and so here I am. But Roxanne please, you have to promise me that you will not tell a soul of this to anyone. This information could get you killed; I don't even know why I told you, so you have to promise me. Okay?" she finished her tears almost all gone.

Roxanne nodded a tear rolling down her cheek at her story "Of course I promise" she said hugging her tightly "OH Maria I can't believe it!" she said in delight.

Maria chuckled as they hugged. Tearing apart Maria smiled before her expression faded "Roxanne, I… this child cannot get into Herr Zeller's hands. God knows what would happen to my child if they did and I cannot escape the Nazis so this dear child my child cannot stay with me. I will carry him or her to term and then once they are born they will go to a good family, a family where they will be safe and away from all this" she said her heart breaking inside.

Roxanne's eyes widened with horror "Maria! No! You can't this child is yours, yours and the Captains you cannot give them up!" she said grabbing Maria's hands.

Maria smiled sadly "But don't you see? I must it is the only way they will truly be safe" she said quietly.

"Maria…"

"This is not up for discussion Roxanne. My decision is final" she said pulling away from her.

Roxanne wanted to protest but she knew from past experiences when Maria had made her decision it could not be changed unless she decided and under no persuasion from anybody else. Sighing she got up and followed Maria back towards the hotel.

"Aren't we goin…"

Maria shook her head cutting her off "Not today Rox, I'm exhausted and though I'm not keeping this miracle inside me I going to make god damn sure that I carry him or her to term" she said smiling and she rubbed her hands over her stomach.

O0o0o0o0

That night as Maria lay in bed her thoughts were no longer sad ones, no longer mourning Georg. Indeed she missed him terribly but instead of dreaming of the awful memory of him being shot she dreamt of their love and what they had created. Which night they were created she did not know all she was thankful for was that there was more than one night that this child could have been made on.

She remembered his kisses and how he liked to make sure every inch of her had been laced with his sweet caresses. How his hands would slide down her soft naked skin, tracing the underside of her breast with his thumb making her quiver. Delight and euphoria was all she could think of as those sweet memories filled her mind. Indeed on one of the nights they had been traveling he had taken his pleasure from her, leaving her still aching and on the edge but she had not minded for she had been favourably rewarded the next night. Again she smiled and though her heart ached for him dreadfully she knew those memories could last her a life time for all the love he had poured into them could never leave her doubtful.

O0o0o0

Max and Elsa…

Elsa turned in her bed and watched as Max sat on a chair near the fire. Her mind and eyes must have been playing tricks on her, it could not be true, it was not possible, impossible, darn rig…

"Darling are you ok?" Max said interrupting Elsa's thoughts.

Elsa sighed and sat up "No I am not. My mind is driving me wild and not in the way you think" she said seeing the cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh and what is troubling you my dear?" he said walking over to her before sitting down.

Elsa bit her lip but seeing the trust in his eyes she spoke "I… I saw something today, well at least I think I saw something" she said hesitantly and Max nodded for her to go on "I think I saw Maria" she said.

Max laughed "But that's wonderful!"

Elsa rolled her eyes "No max, it entirely isn't!" she protested.

"I don't understand" he said frowning.

"You see she wasn't with the family and she, she… she was wearing a Nazi uniform…" she trailed off quietly, watching as Max's face contorted into confusion.

_It could not be…_

Authors note: Dun dun dahhhh. Hello readers, sorry I haven't updated of late, I have been terribly busy, I hope this chapter was okay and not too rushed, please review and tell us what you think it's always a pleasure! Thankyou! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Herr Zeller was waiting for them when they arrived back at their hotel. He didn't make himself known until Maria and Roxanne had crossed the lobby and were waiting for the lifts to take them back up to their room. Just as they were about to walk in, he hustled over in time before the doors closed.

"Hold the doors please!" He pretended to be just another guest in the hotel, not wanting to cause any attention.

"Oh of course, sir," Roxanne politely obliged as she stuck her hand out just in time to pull the doors back. When they parted again Maria was face-to-face with the one man she loathed in the world.

Herr Zeller just smirked at the ladies and entered the lift, not saying anything more until they were in private as the doors finally slid shut. Even in the silence, he smirked to himself, waiting for either Maria or Roxanne to speak first. It was Roxanne who cracked.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you hear, Herr Zeller. We weren't expecting you for a few weeks more, at least." She tried to keep her voice steady and casual, but it wavered nonetheless.

Maria still hadn't moved her gaze to look at the dreaded man. She kept her eyes locked on the lift doors.

"Hello, Maria." He said, completely ignoring Roxanne's presence. "What? Not going to say hello to an old friend?"

Finally Maria turned with utter fear in her eyes, and Herr Zeller saw it and used it to his advantage.

"Good day to you, Herr Zeller. How nice of you to drop by and check in on us." She gave him a curt nod of her head and he returned the gesture with a wicked smile.

Roxanne's eyes darted back and forth between the two figures in the lift with her, unsure of where this was headed.

They climbed higher and higher.

"I was just in the neighborhood and felt like...dropping by on my two favorite agents and came to check on your progress," he said, finally recognizing Roxanne's presence, as he turned to her.

"Well I can assure you, mien herr, that things are going quite well. We've located the target - she's here in the city - and we're just coming back to strategize before making our next move."

"Oh really? And is that so, Maria?" Zeller turned facing her once again, this time, the devilish smile gone; his expression completely serious, meaning business.

"It is as Roxanne says. We've just pinpointed the location and now we are going to think things over to see what to do next. Shouldn't be a problem infiltrating." Maria held his gaze and refused to back down, feeling more confident now.

Zeller, too, refused to yield. Finally, he gave Maria a tight smile and turned his attention to Roxanne once more.

"Very good, I'm impressed with how you're both doing. Make sure to stay on track and to get in touch with me immediately the moment you think things may be going sour. Is that understood?"

"Absolutely, sir. You can count on us." Roxanne nodded violently back.

The lift came to a stop, signaling they had reached the floor where the girls were staying. As the doors opened and Maria and Roxanne exited, Zeller purposely hung back, allowing them to exit. When they had both gotten off the lift, he leaned both hands on either side of the doors, forcing them to remain open for a moment longer.

"Well then if that's all perhaps I should be getting back to my detail then. I'll be in touch," he said cooly as the girls turned to head to their room, but they were stopped by Zeller's commanding voice once more.

"Oh and agents, let's be sure we stay focused on this mission shall we?"

Roxanne gave him a questioning look, while Maria's breath caught in her throat.

"You be sure to keep Maria on course here, Roxanne. She has a history of straying from her duties...isn't that true, darling?"

With that, Zeller let the doors slide closed, throwing Maria another awful glance on the way.

Roxanne's mouth fell a little in astonishment at his remarks, but Maria briskly walked past her into their room, where she flung herself on her bed and drifted off to a deep dreamless slumber.

-SOM-

Max had paced throughout the small cottage while Elsa rested, still regaining her strength from her injuries.

_Maria in Innsbruck? As a Nazi? No! It couldn't be true!_

He didn't know what Elsa had seen, but he was sure her eyes had to have been playing tricks on her. She was with the rest of the Von Trapps - they were all together. They were all safe! They had to be!

His torment couldn't go on any longer. He quietly went in to check on his beloved. When he saw she was still fast asleep he closes the door and went to find a pen and some paper. After scribbling down a quick note and pinning it to the door where Elsa would see it, Max grabbed his hat and coat and stealthily left the cottage and headed for town.

He had to get out of the blasted house and see if what Elsa saw was true. If Maria was in Innsbruck he was going to find her.

-SOM-

Georg hadn't spoken to anyone in days - literally. He did his best to avoid making any verbal contact with anyone as best as he could. Quite frankly he just wasn't up to talking about his feelings anymore. He had done enough of that. Right now he wanted to resume his role as sole provider and protector of his family. If that meant shutting out the people he loved, then so be it. As long as everyone who was left under his watch remained safe, then that's all that mattered.

He took a breath and stopped for a moment as he chopped wood outside. He'd risen earlier than usual and was busying himself with frivolous chores around the property. Anything to get his mind off the hurt...

_Damn!_ He swore under his breath. Even in the slight pause of his work he found himself breaking down as he wiped away silent tears on his cheeks. There was no way possible to describe it, but he knew in his heart that Maria was out there somewhere, even if he didn't want to admit it. When Agathe had died, Georg had felt completely cut off from his emotions. He couldn't remember what it felt like to be vulnerable, which was why he turned so cold towards the children. But with Maria's absence he...well he couldn't quite grasp it, but she had to have been alive somewhere because no matter what he did, flood gates of emotion poured out. He was vulnerable all the time!

Georg was running out of options. He was miserable and so were his children. He had to act fast or they would all succumb to permanent despair. He had to get a hold of Max. He knew if he got in touch with his friend they'd be able to salvage his family somehow. He threw down the axe and went inside to find the piece of paper Max had given him before they separated in the abbey that night.

-SOM-

The cool breeze felt so nice on Maria's face. She was soaking in the last hours of daylight on a leisurely stroll through the city.

She awoke a few hours after a deep nap only to find Rox completely passed out in the bed beside her. So she jotted down a quick note, changed out of her uniform, and quietly made her way out to the streets of Innsbruck.

Opening up to her friend made Maria even more sad about her current life situation. When Rox hadn't known about Maria's new family and her marriage to Georg, Maria somehow felt more at ease knowing that was all kept secret. However, now someone else knew about her past, Maria felt on edge. Sure, Rox was one of her closest friends, but where did her allegiances truly lie? Would she tell Herr Zeller how she was officially a member of the Von Trapp family? Or would she remain loyal in her promise to keep Maria's new information quiet?

So many thoughts and emotions were rushing through her. The sudden waves of sickness were still plaguing her, so Maria took a few moments to sit down at a cafe and have some tea to settle her stomach. She sat for over an hour, her tea steeping to the point where it was ice cold - Maria never even took a sip. She was too troubled with thoughts of her family.

How were her children? Did the Nazis harm any of the girls? Were the boys helping more now their father was gone? What of Margaret and Helen? Was any harm brought to them for siding with the Von Trapps after they fled from Austria? Maria was simply overwhelmed.

She downed her chilled tea, paid her tab, and exited the cafe. The sun was about to set any minute, so she made her way back in the direction of the hotel. Rox should have been awake and they could go enjoy a nice supper at the hotel restaurant. Just as she was exiting the cafe and turning onto the street she could have sworn she recognized the man coming in her direction, but the glare of the sun got in her eyes and the thought was lost.

Then all at once, she thought she recognized him again. Just as he was approaching her with his head down, Maria stumbled upon some uneven pavement in the sidewalk, causing her to fall slightly. She caught herself just as she would have hit the ground, cursing inwardly for bringing potential danger to the baby. As Maria was readjusting and ready to stand back up and kind gentleman offered his arm to help her up.

"Everything all right, miss?" The stranger said as Maria took his outstretched hand.

"Yes, thank you. But I'm fine really there's no need to -" but her voice caught in her chest as she realized who was standing before her.

He voice was barely a whisper as she found it again, "Oh my God...Max."

Authors note: Sorry haven't updated lately life has been busy with Christmas coming! Hopefully will have another chapter posted before Christmas, anyway hope you like the chapter and please review to tell us what you think! Make our Christmas dreams come true and review! :D

Chapter written by 'lovesbroadway'


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

He voice was barely a whisper as she found it again, "Oh my God...Max." She could say nothing else, words escaping her as Max, a man she had come to know as family, stood before her. She blinked as her heart raced "I…" her tongue still tied.

Max smiled but not his usual full on cheeky smile, it was almost sad, laced with disappointment and her heart sank deeply, it hitting rock bottom and then sinking even lower if possible. He had trusted her, asked her, made her promise that she would take care of georg, her love, and she had betrayed her words.

Max adjusted his hat and cleared his throat "Hello Maria" he said warmly "I think we need to talk" he said looking at her intently.

All Maria could do was nod as the vulnerability that she had adopted in the Von Trapp house hold took over her once again.

Maria started walking towards the hotel where she was staying as Max followed her in silence.

He did not want to believe what Elsa had told him but as the minutes past by and the silence between them got longer his doubts became stronger and any hope he had left was slipping away at an alarming rate.

Half way there Maria sighed and closed her eyes, her footsteps slowing as Max watched her with a perplexed look on his face.

"Maria?" he said concerned and quite bluntly disturbed by her rough and almost dull complexion.

Maria shook her head before opening her eyes, both of them glistening with unshed tears "I failed you" she whispered looking at him, the warm colours of the sunset making her relax slightly.

He looked at her sadly and immediately knew all his fears were right they had been confirmed in those few words but what he couldn't understand was how, they had been so in love, so inseparable. Slowly he walked forward and enveloped her smaller form in a hug, Maria clinging to him desperately.

"What happened?" he said pulling away.

Maria looked around and spotted a fountain, exhaustion and the day's events taking its toll "I will tell you but I need to sit" she said smiling.

Max nodded and soon they were sat on the edge of the big fountain as Maria looked at her worn reflection in the rippling water. She wanted to speak but still words eluded her and her eyes were finding it hard to look at him. The same words kept spinning round her mind, _he trusted you_. She wanted to tell him, oh by good she did but what could she tell him? Where would she start? She, herself, the one who had lived it, didnt even know where it had begun and to go through it again, twice within the spance of a day or so, she felt like she was going to break, shatter into the tiniest peices.

Max watched, his heart breaking at the woman who used to be so full of life, now broken and scarred. His sympathetic yet confused eyes followed as she put his head in her hands and thought it best if he started.

"So it's true, that you are once again involved in the Nazi's sordid affairs?" he said trying hard not to sound so harsh.

Maria nodded "Yes, but not for the reasons you must think Max"

Reasons? There were no reasons to be involved with them. Once you were, you were branded, how could have he have been so stupid as to think this woman could change! "Maria don't play games with me" he said angry.

Maria looked up, her defences now up "Max I could never, you are like family to me so don't accuse me when you do not understand any of the facts!" she snapped back her emotions catching back up with her.

"Then explain them to me!" he pleaded "You and Georg were inseparable! I don't understand how that could have been torn so easily" he said searching her eyes for any kind of answer.

Maria's mouth dropped open and fury crossed her face "Are you questioning my love for him?" her voice catching as tears came back to her eyes.

"You tell me?" he said angrily.

"He's DEAD!" she shouted standing up, her pulse beating rapidly beneath her smooth skin.

Max looked at her in shock "Well whoever you got your information from must be wrong because according to my sources he's still very much alive" he said standing up.

Maria spun around in anger "Well your sources must be very much wrong because I saw him die!" she sobbed. What was he trying to do to her! "Max I know this must be hard for you but I saw it!" she said.

Max's heart was beating rapidly, his head so confused. "Maria you're wrong you have to be. All his accounts are running and all the preparations he made for your escape are still going ahead"

Maria wiped away her tears and took a breath, too many things overwhelming her "Max… did you ever think that after I was ripped away from my family that he told Fredrich his plans" she said pacing as she tried to breathe in, oxygen feeling so far away.

Max shook his head "He couldn't have there was too much information and what do you mean ripped away?" he said watching as she paced.

"I was taken Max! The Nazis took me and shot Georg! What did you think happened! That I just took off, that I left the only people I have ever truly loved!" she shouted.

Max groaned remembering a few mornings before Georg and Maria had been married and everything swept up in this confusion how Maria and Georg had fought, her anger carrying her away and as always her winning "What was I supposed to think?" he said trying to reason with her.

"Anything but that!" she said not looking at him, her head spinning.

Max sighed in regret "Maria…"

Maria who was breathing hard interrupted him "Don't Max, I know this is hard, I had trouble dealing with it at first but I will not… I will…" her vision swayed slightly and she swallowed, blinking hard "I will not tolerate you… your ac" she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence as her vision went black and her legs collapsed beneath her, Max only just managing to catch her as he lowered her to the floor.

-SOM-

Elsa didn't know when she dropped off but she knew it had been sometime since she had seeing as the sky was turning to night as she heard the phone ring.

Jumping out of bed she quickly ran to the phone and answered it "Hello?"

"Er Hi I was wondering if a Max Dettweiler is there?" the voice spoke and Elsa gasped in shock, she knew that voice, never would she forget it.

"Georg? Is that you?" she said with hope.

Georg who was on the other end of the line laughed in realisation "Elsa?"

Elsa laughed as well "Yes it's me. Oh it's so good to hear your voice! How are you? How are the children?" she paused wondering whether she should ask about Maria given what she knew but passed up on it for the moment.

"I'm well thank you and the children are coping. Is Max there by any chance?" he said his voice sounding urgent.

Elsa looked around and suddenly saw his note "I'm sorry Georg he's gone out for a bit but I'm sure he will be back soon if you wanted to call back" she said sounding sympathetic.

Georg nodded even though she couldn't see him "I see. Well thank you anyway…"

Elsa knew he was about to abandon the line and she still had so many questions spinning in her mind "Georg wait!" she shouted down the line.

There was a pause before she heard him again "Yes?"

She bit her lips but continued "Maria. She is not with you is she?" there was a long pause and she feared he had left "Georg?"

"I'm still here. And no, she is not with us" he replied his voice thick and her heart broke, knowing that he was probably breaking again his hard façade taking back is firm place.

"Oh Georg…" she whispered.

"Don't" he said back.

Elsa wanted to tell him what she had seen but would it be wise? After everything he had been through could he take it? Could the children? She felt like everything was lying in her hands, that if she said the wrong thing the world would surely start crashing around them. But she owed him, even after she had everything between them she felt like she owed him.

Taking a breath she spoke, her voice shaking slightly "Georg, there's something I need to tell you" she said pausing slightly "I… the other day, I saw someone. I'm not completely sure, but I am pretty certain it was Maria" as soon as she finished she knew all hell had broken loose on his end.

"WHAT? When? Where Elsa? Tell me I beg of you!" he said so fast that she barley caught his words.

"Calm down Georg! That is not what concerns me! You see not only did I see her but I saw her in a Nazi uniform" she said quietly.

Again the line went quiet and her heart suddenly fell. What if she had made the wrong decision what if she now crushed his every hope? Oh you stupid woman she thought as she heard his breaths get slower.

"Are you certain" he said his voice broken and unsure, so unlike his usually oh so sure and defiant voice.

"I…"

"Elsa"

She sighed closing her eyes "No, not completely" she said trying to give him at least some hope.

"But she may be somewhere in Innsbruck?"

Elsa out her hand to her forehead "Georg for all we kno…" suddenly the front door burst open Max storming in with a young girl in his arms. Her head spun and max looked like he'd seen a thousand ghosts "Max what happ… Oh my god!" she said suddenly recognizing the frail woman ensconced in her lovers arms.

Putting the phone back to her ear she poke quickly her voice shaking violently "Georg where are you?"

Georg frowned hearing her voice shake "A small town in Switzerland. Why?" he said completely confused.

"You need to come here straight away! I assume you know where we are seeing as you know the phone number" she said looking back and forth between the wall in front of her and Maria behind her whom Max was placing on the couch.

"Well yes but I don't understand why Elsa!" he said getting angry and confused.

Elsa groaned at what seemed were ridiculous questions "Because your beloved sponge just walked through the door WITH YOUR WIFE!" she yelled leaving Georg in an utter state of shock.

-SOM-

Georg swallowed the words just shouted at him running through his body like electrical waves. He looked around the small office trying to process everything in his mind "If I borrow my friends car I… I think I can be there within an hour 2 hours maybe" he said running his shaky hand through his hair.

Elsa nodded "Okay good and hurry she doesn't look good" she said looking back at the frail woman again, fear racing through her.

"Okay and thank you" he said sincerely.

"It's fine, now go!" she said before putting the phone down.

As soon as she was gone Georg froze. Everything he had dreamed of and everything he had hoped for for the past few months had come true. She had been found, she was safe, well partly, so why wasn't he bursting with relief and excitement? Was it Elsa words? What he had told her of Nazis? What if this whole time Maria had still been lying to him and the whole thing had been planned?

He shut his eyes and slammed his hand against the wall, no, he could not think like that, for all he knew she could have been forced, he didn't know. Taking a breath and standing up straight he soon set into action grabbing his coat and keys before finding Margret and Helen. He burst into the kitchen his chest rising and falling at a severe pace and he knew he looked like a mad man.

Helen and Margret's eyes shot up at him, both looking at him with concern as Helen put her tea down on the kitchen table "Georg? Is everything alright?" she said looking over his frightful complexion.

Georg out of breath and so very confused spoke "Yes and no and i… they… Max, he found her, he um found Maria" he said watching as happiness crossed over the two women's faces "I'm going, now, to Innsbruck to see her"

Helen stood immediately "Let us come with you!" she begged.

Georg shook his head, he knew Maria was like a daughter to both of these women but the situation was far too complicated at the moment and he needed someone to take care of the children in his absence "No its too far and the situation is complicated Helen, I know you love her but I need you to look after the children, please Helen" he said hoping she would hear his desperation.

Helen bit her lip and nodded "Okay" she said reluctantly "But you bring her back or by god I will rip your head off!" she said firmly as she pointed her finger at him.

Georg laughed and for the first time in months, despite his doubts even now, he had hope. Walking forward briskly he enveloped the woman in a hug before kissing her cheek and doing the same to Margret who once again had tears in her eyes.

As they watched Georg walk out to get Maria, Margret stood and walked over to a tearing Helen and laughed Helen looked at her and wiped her tears away viciously "Oh hush Margret, I should have never gotten so seriously close to all of you. Look what you're doing to me! Every five seconds I ball up with tears!" she said trying to sound serious but a smile gracing her lips and then before she knew it the two women were hugging each other tightly.

Margret sniffled "He's bringing our girl back home" she whispered and Helen nodded gripping the short plump lady tighter.

-SOM-

Maria's head hurt terribly and her eyes just seemed too tired to open as she slowly came round. Something seemed amiss, not quite right, she swore she had fallen somewhere outside but now even without opening her eyes she knew she was inside and lying down on something soft. Suddenly her hearing kicked in and distant voices resounded around her.

"So?" a man's voice spoke gently, it seemed so familiar.

"So what?" a woman's voice replied.

"Well is she alright? What's wrong with her?" another woman's voice cut in yet again seeming so familiar.

"Oh she's fine, more than fine actually but it seems stress and everything has gotten to her, especially in her condition" she said and Maria could almost feel their gazes against her skin.

The man again spoke "Condition?"

"Well yes, isn't it obvious?" the woman's voice replied.

The other woman, her voice elegant yet soft spoke "Rashel please stop talking in riddles and tell us what is wrong with her"

Maria suddenly recognized the woman's voice and her mind woke more.

"She is pregnant. I would say 2 or three months along" she strange woman's voice said.

Maria took her queue and gently started to open her eyes, the image blurry.

Elsa noticed as Maria stirred and quickly rushed to her side stroking Maria's hair away from her eyes "Welcome back to the land of the living" she joked gently and Maria smiled. Oh she had missed them, even Elsa who she had not always been on friendly terms with. She gently took Elsa hand and squeezed it gently "It's good to see you" she said quietly.

Elsa smiled and nodded "It's very good to see you too! We missed you terribly, though we wished to be seeing you under different circumstances" she said sadly.

Maria swallowed "I know I'm sorry" she replied.

Max walked forward and rose a cheeky eyebrow, trying to lighten the mood "Pregnant?" he said smiling.

Maria blushed and looked down before she spoke quietly "It looks like I have some explaining to do" she said looking at the three faces in front of her.

Authors note: Okiedokie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't feel it was too rushed! But that said I really really enjoyed writing this chapter! Please please review and tell us what you think! thank you! And if another chapter is not posted before then MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Georg drove like a mad man - determined to make it to his beloved as soon as possible. He knew the short trip should take him a good two hours, but he found himself speeding and needing to be by Maria's side even faster than that. He knew everything would be fine once he arrived and was reunited with his wife, but he had a feeling that if he didn't get to Maria, something terrible - even moreso than had already happened - would happen to her.

Oh god how he wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He carefully reduced the speed on the car and checked his watch. He'd be there in half an hour's time.

-SOM-

Maria lightly licked her lips as she laid there, watching the three people staring down at her. She of course knew Max and Elsa, but had no idea who the third woman standing before her was. As she was stirring she thought she heard either Max or Elsa mention her name, but couldn't remember what it was. Oh well, she figured it would be mentioned soon enough.

She went to sit up and all three moved quickly toward her, causing her to freeze up momentarily.

"I think I can manage to readjust myself, thank you. The baby hasn't come out yet you know," she lightly joked.

Max let out a brief sigh of relief and Elsa clutched her chest slightly at her friend. The strange woman sat down on the opposite side of the bed so she was back-to-back with Elsa.

"You did give us quite the scare, you know that, deary?" She said with a genuine smile.

Maria looked at her curiously, thinking that she had seen this woman's face somewhere before. Then it hit her just as she was introduced.

"By the way, we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Rashel and of course I know you are Maria. It's nice to meet you, I'm glad you're all right."

That was it! Rashel! Maria wanted to drop her jaw in shock of the situation in which she found herself, but she had to remain calm. She was sitting in the home of the very woman she and Roxanne were investigating. Suddenly, she felt very uncomfortable. Was she to reveal herself and her mission to the woman who was nursing her back to health? Or was she to keep that part quiet and be thankful for being with a few familiar faces.

Elsa noticed the sudden change in Maria's demeanor.

"Are you feeling ill again, Maria? Your face has gone very pale..."

But Maria didn't even acknowledge Elsa's remarks.

"I'm sorry, did you say your name was Rashel?" Maria looked at the woman almost in fear. Her concern must have been obvious because Rashel looked back a bit uneasy herself.

"That's correct...is everything okay, darling?"

Maria looked at all three people in the room around her. She took a deep breath of air and closed her eyes, praying for strength on how to begin this insane explanation. When she reopened them, everybody was looking at her with great worry.

"All right then. I suppose I need to start talking..."

-SOM-

Herr Zeller of course hadn't strayed too far from Maria and Roxanne's hotel. He had left and went for a leisurely stroll through the town after encountering his two best female agents, having complete intent on revisiting them again in the evening. He knew they were making progress in their mission, but wasn't entirely sold on Maria's allegiance to the Reich still. She was a damn good actress, he would give her that, but she had been odd ever since his storm troopers had brought her back on that cold night on the mountains.

He circled the fountain in the main square one last time. The sun had almost set entirely and he was beginning to feel a bit chilly. He decided perhaps of ducking into a cafe for a cup or two of coffee to warm him up. After he was no longer cold, he decided he would revisit Maria and Roxanne in their hotel room to _make sure_ they were doing as they were told.

As Herr Zeller crossed the street he gave his left breast pocket of his jacket a small pat, ensuring that his pistol was still safely there.

-SOM-

Max remained standing, arms crossed over his chest, awaiting to hear Maria's story. Elsa and Rashel kept their spots at either side of Maria on the bed. Maria sat up a bit straighter and made sure to keep her gaze fixed on them all as she began.

"Well I guess the best way to start is at the beginning." Maria held a tiny smile, a memory flooding back to her singing on a mountain top with her children, but her expression soon returned serious.

"After we had come upon Innsbruck, we made camp there for the night. In the middle of that night, the Nazis found us, captured me, shot and killed Georg and left the children parent-less -"

Max made a motion to speak and Elsa's eyes widened at Maria's words, but she held her hand up.

"No, Max. Please allow me to continue, for it's too hard if I stop in between."

"But Maria you don't understand -"

"Shh, darling, it's fine. Let Maria continue." Elsa nodded at Max, wanting to hear Maria's entire story before they dropped the fact that Georg was alive on Maria.

"Go on, Maria." Elsa gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and Maria let her hand remain on hers.

"Thank you, Elsa...as I was saying. After they captured me, I woke up in a tiny cell, not truly knowing where I was or what had happened to any of the others. That was when Herr Zeller came into the room and informed me that I was too good of an agent previously to simple have me killed, so in return for becoming a Nazi spy again, he would allow me to live. Having no other choice, I acquiesced to his demand and fell back into an uncomfortable rhythm of being a German spy. But Zeller must have known I would try to run, so he paired me with a fellow agent and my friend, Roxanne. I had never worked with a partner before in my entire life so I knew I wasn't trusted. So Rox and I were assigned to come back to Innsbruck and investigate a woman who was disloyal to the Third Reich."

Maria paused and took another sharp breath and faced Rashel, wanting her to know that the next words coming out of her mouth were intended for her to hear.

"We were instructed to find, and arrest a women who was responsible for sneaking people out of Europe; a woman who opposes the Nazis and someone who risks her life to help others...Rashel we were assigned to find you."

Rashel gasped. She quickly stood up from the bed and slowly backed away. Max crossed the room and went to comfort her.

"It's all right, Rashel. Nobody's found you yet."

"That's not entirely true." Everyone's attention snapped back to Maria.

"Roxanne and I discovered your location earlier this week. Unknown to me, Max and Elsa were being hidden here. And then today Max and I ran into each other. He said he and Elsa had seen Rox and I outside when we must have been working."

Now Maria had tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Rashel, after that happened Rox and I headed back to our hotel in town and Herr Zeller was there waiting for us. He demanded to know of our progress and of course we told him everything we had gathered about you, not knowing any of this."

Rashel and Elsa were crying too. Elsa's grip tightened on Maria's hand. Seeing her friend in such agony, she pulled Maria into a hug and tried to soothe her.

"There, there, Maria. It's all right, we'll leave at once. You had no idea what you were doing, you were just trying to survive. That's all Max and I were doing - surviving." Elsa managed to somehow choke out in between her sobs.

Rashel took Max's hand in hers and led them both back to the bed. Together the four of them sat and held each other. Finally, Maria broke apart and wiped her eyes. Rashel took Maria's face in her hands.

"I have been doing this a long time. My husband died years ago and I'll be damned if I'm going to be killed by those monsters," she spat. "Luckily Max and Elsa were the only ones left sent to me. I am expecting nobody else at this point. So I think that after you leave here I will end my business, as noble as I have tried to make it...but I cannot sit here, in good conscience, with you any longer. I know your intentions were only to ensure you were not killed, but you must understand and you have put me in a horrific position. I'm afraid that once you're feeling better I'm going to have to kick you out, as much as it pains me to do so."

The two women embraced and Max put a comforting arm around Elsa.

"What I was trying to tell you before, Maria, was that you had it all wrong about what happened that fateful night those men took you away from the rest of your family, from Georg, from your children."

Maria's eyes pleaded with him to explain.

"What are you talking about? As I was being dragged away screaming - literally! I heard the gun go off and I saw Georg fall in a heap to the ground. They left him there to die! They left _my_ children there with their father motionless in the forest!"

She practically shrieked that last part and was ready to stand to fight Max.

He saw the anger resurfacing in her face and stood up, ready to steady her.

"No, Maria. You're wrong. Georg is alive. He's very much alive and all of your children are safe and well."

"He's right, Maria. I'd just gotten off the phone with Georg before Max burst in here with you in his arms."

Tears cascaded down Maria's cheeks all over again. She couldn't believe it. Georg was alive! Then they should be together!

"What? Where? Where are they? You have to take me to them!" By now she was standing up, heading for the door, but Max stopped her.

"Take it easy. He's on his way he as we speak. So you need to rest and then we can all leave here together." He looked at Rashel, "_all _of us will leave here together."

At that very moment they heard a car come to a screeching halt in the driveway outside the cottage. Maria's face lit up and Elsa got up from the bed, moving to stand with her and Max. But Rashel was left sitting on the bed alone, not knowing if she should be happy because Maria's husband had arrived, or frightened for her life if it were the Nazis here to arrest her.

Authors note: Hehe! What will happen! Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, written by the lovely 'lovesbroadway' and i hope you all had a lovely christmas! :D please please review! as always its a pleasure to hear what you think! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Rashel watched as Maria seemed to ignite, her once pale face filling with hope and joy. The girl went to run to the door but Rashel's fear and rationality kicked in and she quickly stood, grabbing her before she could swing the door open.

Maria struggled again, knowing for certain that her husband lay beyond the wooden door "Let me go!" she yelled as Rashel dragged her back into the lounge.

"Oh Maria I'm sorry I cannot, I cannot risk being found, the danger is too high!" she yelled at the end as Maria shoved her off, Rashel landing against the wall with a thud.

Maria was too overwhelmed with emotions and hope of her lover being on the other side that she forgot to even consider the potential danger that could instead lay behind a mere piece of wood. Suddenly she stopped, her face paling as reason rushed back to her, the thoughts just seconds ago calming her to a reasonable state. She slowed her steps and touched the door gently. For months she had thought he was dead, even come to accept the fact that he was, yet all this time he had been alive, waiting for her, most likely, she hoped, searching for her and what had she done? She had given up, given in within the first day. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the warm wood.

What was she to do? She could not face him, not like this! Not while she had betrayed him so and all the while carrying his child, their sweet creation!

She gasped suddenly as the door tried to open but in reaction she pushed back against it slamming it shut. It tried to open again but she pushed back against it, the door slamming and shuddering against its stone walls as tears streamed down her face. Whatever lay beyond she could not face it, not now, not ever.

Max and the others watched with pale complexions, their hearts breaking as they watched Maria push against the retaliating door, whom ever stood behind they had to face it, they could not escape, it was too late.

Suddenly the door stopped pushing and silence overtook them the only sound was heavy breathing, the fear surrounding and swirling around them like a strong wind.

With an abruptness like no other there was a sudden knock, the sound breaking through like lightening. Maria stepped back in shock and Rashel though a stranger lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The knocking continued and all four of them just stood there, unable to move or speak.

Maria wanted to open it with all her heart, she wanted to open it and reveal what she hoped would be a handsomely tall, strong yet beautifully dishevelled man but she could not bring herself to, the fear too high.

Along with the insistent knocking there came a small thready voice "Hello! Anyone home!"

Maria's eyes widened with confusion "Rox?" she whispered. How could she be here? Why was she here? Did she follow her?

What came next made shivers run down not only her spine but Rashel's too. Loud bangs against the door shook through the house and Maria knew Roxanne could not bang a door like that, though they were strong she was too small to create such a disruption. It had to be a man, her throat became dry, and if it was a man, she tried to swallow, then it could only mean one man, her hands tightened by her sides, Herr Zeller her mind whispered…

Her heart pounded against its cage and she breathed in deeply ready to accept her dreadful…

"MAX DETT WEILER! I swear by the gods if you are in there then open this god damn door because if you don't I will make sure that you never see another bottle of wine, brandy, strudel or whatever else you disgustingly stuff yourself with so long as I live!" it shouted loudly.

…"Georg" she whispered.

Maria's heart stopped and then lifted, it speeding up so fast that she swore it would stop and drop dead from exhaustion. She had hoped, prayed, dreamed of this, though she thought it could never happen, yet here she was her dream coming true! With speed like no other she was at the door and slamming it open.

The moment it did, electricity shot around them, the passion and tension so thick that the people witnessing the extraordinary moment swore you could touch it.

Maria's emotional eyes scoured over him checking in a manner so warm that he had not a harmful scratch on him but noting immediately the small changed details. His hair was a little shorter, his skin a little darker, his clothes a little tighter, his muscles a little bigger, but his eyes, oh his eyes they had not changed one bit. They still held every single emotion in them when he looked at her, the sparkle, the desire and the pure love bouncing around his deep dark iris's.

He stepped forward and her chest expanded, it aching excruciatingly as he came close to her lustfully burning body, reminders of their passion filled moments flashing through her mind.

She watched his pupils dilate and felt the burning desire to ravish him on the spot but she held back. Instead she licked her lips and whimpered quietly as his large strong palm cupped the side of her face, her eyes closing as a heated and passionately strong jolt of pleasure shot straight to her core.

Georg watched as she melted in his hands, by the gods how he had missed her! He had felt pleasure running through him as her dazzlingly blue passionate eyes scrutinized him. He had known she was checking over him making sure he was perfectly intact and now he did the same, his gaze passing over her with such love and desire.

Oh how he remembered the past months painfully well, nights of longing and silent weeping for her. He could not remember a moment when he had not missed her, where he had not yearned for her, oh god, his children how he had cast them aside yet again, oh what regrets he held. Yet here he stood, before her now, watching as she melted against him like molten gold, her body moulding to his so sensually slowly.

He stepped closer and she gripped his sides her eyes opening slowly, the perfect blue sparkle connecting to his darker ones.

She could see the pain pass through his eyes and her lips trembled her own pain passing crossing her face with such clarity. The pure fact that she was touching him, that he was simply alive, filled her with euphoria, HE WAS ALIVE! Her mind screamed. She felt his hand move, caressing her cheek and she let out the breath she had been holding for so long.

Slowly she reached up and touched his lips, relishing in their softness as the other traced the contours of his face, remembering and re-imprinting them to her mind.

Her lips trembled and her breath and voice caught in her throat, once again air feeling so far away but this time in a good way. Georg smiled knowing she was finding it just as hard to speak as he was, it had only been a couple of months but oh how it had felt longer, so much longer.

"You… you're here" she swallowed, her heart and every cell in her body fluttering with… oh by the gods she couldn't describe it! "Here, with me… and alive" she laughed as tears of joy and pain spilled down her cheeks.

Georg smiled gently and nodded as he stepped closer, their bodies crushing against each other as their foreheads rested against each other.

Maria breathed in deeply at the contact and ran her hands through his dark hair, relishing in the feel of his body shivering slightly as she did so.

Elsa and Max watched with tears in their eyes. The scene though a happy one seemed almost too intimate to watch but still they stood, too scared to break the precious reunion. Elsa watched how Maria's and Georg's eyes barely left each other's and smiled as she took Max's hand in her own.

Max smiled at Elsa's gesture and drew her closer. Though she did not speak it he knew how she felt. Everyone including themselves had been through so much, half of it unknown so now to see Maria and Georg reunited, though a small piece of happiness compared to the war coming, it was something and _that _was all that mattered.

Movement to Maria's left suddenly caught her eyes and though she desperately wanted to be alone with Georg she knew she was not and certain things needed to be sorted out first. Besides, she knew once her lips connected with Georg's they wouldn't be able to stop, such obscenity on show for everyone.

Pulling away slightly she wiped at her tears and looked over at Roxanne who had her head down and was blushing. Maria smiled "Rox what are you doing here?" she said her mind half listening but the other half in constant awareness of her husband next to her.

Roxanne looked up but her face was blank and though Maria saw she was trying to speak desperately she couldn't. Maria frowned and noticed the death grip Roxanne had on her the side of her stomach and suddenly noticed the long black trench coat she had on.

Maria's heart though happy suddenly started to sink and she stepped forward towards the obviously terrified girl.

"Roxanne?" she said quietly, her voice laced with fright.

But instead of an answer Roxanne's legs dropped from underneath her, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"ROX!" Maria screamed stepping forward and grabbing onto her as Georg helped. Everything happened so fast as everyone around her started to move into motion, Georg picking Roxanne up and Maria noticing with terrified eyes the blood that was seeping through the middle of Roxanne's coat.

Without even an answer Maria knew what had happened. What was with that man and his god damn gun! She thought as they started to move into the lounge but the sudden clicking of a gun stopped them all in their tracks.

-SOM-

_20 minutes earlier_

_Roxanne paced in her room as it got darker and darker. Where the hell was she? What was she doing? Indeed she had woken up to a note saying she was taking a walk but she knew Maria and she knew it was unlike her to stay out so late in a rather unknown area without anyone with her. _

_The pacing finally making her dizzy she flopped down on a nearby chair and closed her eyes for a moment. She could not comprehend the things Maria had been through, the story though something of a romance novel made her realize how precious life was. The pain she had seen in Maria's eyes had made her heart break, could she really have found such beautiful love? _

_She sighed. Love. It was something a girl dreamed of her whole life, for Roxanne it was the same. But unlike most girls her life and been so utterly and awfully intertwined with these god damn awful people. So to see Maria, though in such emotional pain but to have known true and passionate love made her somewhat jealous but it also gave her hope. _

_She laughed gently at her thoughts. When had she become so sappy? She thought. Oh she hoped Maria was alright and that she would be home soon. Like Maria she too hated the Nazi's but unlike Maria Roxanne kept her head low and followed her orders no matter what. Oh how she would give anything to be just one bit like Maria. Ever since they had met Roxanne had been in awe of her. She had seemed to be able to get everything done yet somehow defy every order but within the rules of conduct. She shook her head, somewhat confused. But what she admired most about Maria was how she always seemed to stay kind and positive, indeed she reprimand but in a stern yet gentle way. _

_Yes it was undeniably true that Roxanne loved Maria but not the love of a man and a woman, it was the love of a sister. She smiled and remembered on her first couple of days, everyone had called her Roxanne but Maria had given her nickname 'Rox'. She had been delighted and they had soon become fast friends Maria occasionally calling her her full name when she was being reprimanded but she didn't mind, it had meant all that much more to her._

_Suddenly a knocking came and she opened her eyes and smiled brightly, Maria must be back she thought as she got up. The knocking continued and she chuckled as she quickened her step._

"_Yes, yes, I'm coming! Honestly Maria someone would've have thought that the most important thing to take with you before leave your room is a ke…" she stopped just short of the last syllable as she came face to face with Herr Zeller._

"_Herr Zeller, sir" she said swallowing slightly as he towered over her, his expression not a nice one._

_He raised an eyebrow "Maria not home?" he said looking behind her as if to check._

"_No sir" she replied, for some reason feeling quite terrified._

_He pushed passed her and she followed him, pushing the door to but not quite closing it, her gut telling her that something was oh so wrong._

"_Where did she go? Isn't it a bit late to be wandering the streets?" he said looking around before turning back to look at her._

"_Yes sir, and I'm afraid I don't know sir, she left while I was sleeping and only left a note saying she was going on a walk" she said hoping her answer would suffice. It did not._

_He laughed "You expect me to believe you?"_

_Roxanne swallowed again "Well… yes sir, because it's the truth" she replied shakily. _

_Her Zeller suddenly slammed his hand onto the glass table he was in front of him, it shattering into the tiniest pieces._

_Roxanne flinched and stepped back slightly watching as blood dripped from his hand, unnoticed by himself. Talk about short temper her mind thought quickly._

"_LIAR! Tell me where she is!" he shouted as he walked forward, drops of blood spilling onto the cream carpet as he did so._

_Roxanne kept walking backwards until her back hit the closet cupboard "I don't know! I told you all I know!" she pleaded her heart pounding with fright._

_He shoved her against the cupboard despite her back already in contact with it and suddenly back handed her cheek "Don't lie to me Roxanne, I will have your family killed and you along with them if you don't tell me where the hell she went!" he said spitting in her face._

_Roxanne didn't know what to do, she was being truthful, what else did he want! "I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" she screamed before kneeing him with everything she had. Herr Zeller dropped to the ground and Roxanne ran as fast as she could out the door. She didn't look back, didn't give herself time. Quickly she ran to the elevator and stepped inside only just seeing Herr Zeller running after her down the corridor._

_Panic racing through her she pressed the ground button furiously praying with all her might that no one would stop it. _

_She breathed in relief when it opened and she was at the bottom. Looking out quickly she saw the coast was clear and ran as fast as she could. She was almost out of the front door of the hotel when a gun shot rang through the entrance everyone screaming and ducking including herself as it did. But unlike everyone else she quickly stood and ran as another shot resounding through the room. _

_She hit the glass spinning door and quickly pushed it despite the searing pain that was coursing through her body. Another gun shot came and the glass shattered behind her, suddenly she was out and she ran with everything in her. She gripped her side and immediately felt blood, she had been shot that much was obvious and the pain was almost unbearable but she couldn't stop she had to keep going, if she didn't the adrenaline pumping through her body would stop and she would surely die. This way, however painful, she had some hope. _

_Faintly she could hear footsteps behind her and she quickly hid behind a building. She waited and finally the fast running footsteps passed her and she closed her eyes in relief. _

_Prying herself from the wall she ran back the opposite way. There was only one place where she thought Maria would have gone but first she needed a coat. Quickly stopping she noticed a tall man in a dark trench coat and ran to him. _

"_Sir, please, I need your coat" she said her face scrunched up in pain._

_The big man looked at her and laughed "Excuse me?"_

_Roxanne's breaths were getting heavier and she knew she need to start moving again "Sir please i…" quickly going into her dress pocket she pulled out her purse "Here take this, this is all I have but please I need your coat" she begged still gripping her side._

_The man looked over her and sighed taking off his coat and giving it to her "Here, but please I do not want your money" he said gently._

_Roxanne took the coat but shoved her purse at him and before he could protest she had ran off._

_The man frowned and looked at the purse. A slight tap on his shoulder drew his attention back "Darling? Where's your coat?" the plump woman said looking at him in confusion._

_He looked at her "This young woman, I gave it to her. She looked like she needed it desperately, she gave me her purse though I protested but she ran off" he said and another grey haired lady came and frowned._

"_Hector, where's your coat?" she said confused._

_The pump lady looked to the other and sighed "He gave it away, that foo…"_

_Suddenly Hector laughed as he looked inside the purse he had been given "I wouldn't call me a fool just yet my darling Margret" he said looking at them smiling brightly._

_Margret and Helen frowned before Helen spoke "Oh and prey tell why not you big oaf?" she said raising an eyebrow._

"_Because look who's pictures in this purse" he said turning it around and showing them the picture in the inside._

_Both women's jaws dropped before smiling brightly. Inside, sat a picture of Maria and the woman who had given him the purse._

_Both women let out a yelp of joy and Margret pulled her husband down and kissed him passionately "God I love you" she said pulling away from him as Helen laughed beside them._

_Hector smiled and grabbed her hand "Come on she went this way" he said pulling them the way he had seen the woman go. Just as they were about to follow her they stopped, their breaths catching in their throats as Herr Zeller went in the same direction._

_Herr Zeller…_

_He was going to kill her, he would kill them both he swore! Why couldn't women just be obedient and do what they were told? They weren't meant to have control they were there for the men, there for their needs and desires. _

_But Maria, there was something about her. She was unlike the other women, the others he could just have his way with but not here, not Maria, she fought him every step of the way. Maybe that's why he desired her so, yet at the same time he wanted to kill her. He would have his way, he always did he thought. _

_After running down the streets after Roxanne's, it was obvious he had lost her. But just as he was walking back he saw girl running down the streets. He smiled watching as the light off a street lamp caught her face. It was her!_

-SOM-

Everyone swallowed and deadly silence settled upon the house. As they all stood there afraid to turn around Maria knew this was it, this was the end, no longer could she escape or hide. No longer did she have the opportunity to bring this miracle into the world and though Max and Elsa had not told her anything, she knew they were together, the love in their glances told her so, oh how she wished everyone had more time. Slowly, Maria turned to find a rather beaten up and furious Herr Zeller.

With a shaky voice but an unknown strength she spoke, the air about them filled with tension like no other "Good evening Herr Zeller" she said with a weak smile.

Herr Zeller did not smile back but instead returned them with a glare full of hatred "So this is where you've been hiding" he spat, his voice slithering across her skin like a vulgar disease she wanted to shower off immediately "I was so upset when you weren't at the hotel with your partner" he said putting on a fake pout that again made Maria's skin crawl

She swallowed and took a breath, trying desperately to calm down her racing pulse "I thought I might visit a few old friends" she said smiling.

Max wanted to protest and tell that sod that it had been he who had found her and brought her here but Elsa's delicate hand on his arm stopped him. He looked at her and followed her eyes…

Herr Zeller laughed cynically "And these ugh… old friends just happened to be staying with the one person you were supposed to be investigating?"

Maria nodded slowly.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" he shouted waving his gun around slightly making Maria flinch but remained where she was despite the danger.

Herr Zeller's mad eyes did not stay on her for long though and started laughing in hatred as his eyes landed on the tall figure, who held Roxanne's limp body in his arms just behind Maria. He looked back to Maria and raised a sly eyebrow "And look here, your ex-lover just so happens to be here too" he said looking as if the cat had caught the mouse.

Georg went to turn and give him a piece of his mind but Herr Zeller stopped him "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't be so rash if I were you captain Von trap. It seems that it is I who has the upper the hand and I'm sure you wouldn't want your precious mistress here to be shot as well" he said his voice confident.

Maria felt sick. What could they do? They were trapped and she swore if she weren't so terrified to move she would have fainted again by now "How did you find us?" she said trying to keep him talking so they wouldn't all be shot to death.

As Herr Zeller had spouted on Max had followed Elsa's gaze towards Rashel who, very slowly, almost unnoticeable, was pulling a gun out of the side of the couch, but her gaze never leaving the scene in front of her.

Max almost sighed with slight relief but what were they to do after? Maria was stood directly in front of him and though Maria was smaller than Herr Zeller you would have to be a bloody good shot to shoot him in the forehead, just missing Maria, there was no chance. Any diversion on their part could cause him to pull the trigger and subsequently someone else being shot.

"So you followed Roxanne?" Maria said her eyes barley leaving his gun. She needed this to be over! Her best friend was most likely dying in her husband's arms right next to her and there was nothing she could do.

"Yes, and to think I had thought she was a good spy, it seems both of you are entirely incapable and useless" he said smirking "Such mistakes you were"

Maria had had enough she couldn't do this anymore, it was too painful, she loved Georg but her life from before was destroying his. She wanted it to be over she wanted her loved ones to be safe! Let him take her, let him shoot her she did not matter! But the people oh the wonderful people behind her they needed to be saved, they needed to live…

Her mind was spinning and her heart hurt to leave Georg but a saying from years ago, her mother had told her whispered through her head.

'_Those we love don't go away,  
They walk beside us every day,  
Unseen, unheard, but always near,  
Still loved, still missed and very dear'_

Oh how she prayed those words would be true and so breathing in she started "Incapable or not she was my friend" she said, her voice low and dangerous.

Georg's eyes widened "Maria…" he whispered trying to stop her.

Herr Zeller smiled

"And you shot her!" she yelled.

"SHE DESREVED IT" Herr Zeller yelled back.

"YOU SICK LOW LIFE BASTARD!" she screamed.

Suddenly all at the same time Rashel stood and aimed as Max yelled at Georg "SHE'S PREGNANT!"

Maria's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour as she watched Herr Zeller's fingers press the trigger. Suddenly shots resounded around the room and as of in slow motion everything shattered around her, screams piercing the air as everyone hit the ground, no one daring to open their eyes as the sound of hot liquid blood rushed through her body, the sound combined with the outside worlds deafening her. This was it…

-SOM-

_A few minutes before…_

_Helen Margret and Hector soon caught up with Herr Zeller but found the damage was already done. Hector stood in front of them as they watched from afar the door, thankfully, was open and they could see clearly as Herr Zeller held Maria at gun point._

_Helen and Margret's breaths caught and both had the urge to kill him with their bare hands._

"_We have to do something!" Helen whispered furiously._

_Hector spun around "And what exactly do you suggest we do?" he whispered angrily back._

"_Anything!, get you god damn gun!"_

_Margret was almost on the verge of tears as she watched the scene, suddenly it changed and the shouts became louder, before she knew it Hector was running up the steps with his gun, gun shots resounding around them as they hit the floor…_

Authors note: Hokidokie! Oh I do so hope I did this chapter justice! Please please review and tell us what you think! I hope you enjoyed it and all had a wonderful new year! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

A light mist of smoke lingered in the air from all the chaos. Shots had rung out from three different directions: Zeller's gun aimed at Maria, Rashel's gun aimed at Zeller, and lastly, Hector's gun waving loosely toward the room as he raced up the steps. Out of everyone in the room before the shoot-out, only five remained alive when the smoke settled - well six if the half moving figure by the door counted, but he was drifting in and out. The breathing of those five was heavy, and nobody dared to move from their spots in fear of being shot at again.

There was a fine coating of blood along the floor. It trickled down the bodies of the fallen and made thick pools on the floor.

Georg was the first to timidly open his eyes and raise his head - he was one of the lucky ones who remained alive. His time serving in the navy during the wars had taught him to be cautious after being involved in a deadly situation like the one he had just survived. Carefully, he ran his hands along his body, searching for any sign of injury, praying the blood around him wasn't his. After he concluded he hadn't been shot, Georg sat up and peered around the armchair where he had jumped behind after the shots rang out. His eyes searched for Maria.

As he stood up fully, his gaze met Max's who was inspecting the scene as well. Max was survivor number two.

"You all right, Georg?" He silently hissed across the room as he helped Elsa to her feet - survivor number three.

"Yes. What about you? You're bleeding from your neck!" Georg hissed back, suddenly very concerned about his friend, his thoughts drifting away from Maria momentarily.

Max slowly raised a hand to his neck and Elsa took him in her hands. As her fingers gently came in contact with his neck, Max winced in slight pain.

"Nothing to worry, seems a bullet just grazed me. A mere flesh wound." Georg breathed a sigh of relief at Max's words.

"Where the devil is Maria?" He very worriedly asked, his eyes hurriedly panning the room. They finally came to rest on a figure hiding behind he coat rack at the front door.

"Hector! What the hell are you doing here? I told Helen and Margaret not to follow me!"

Hector peered around the corner and came out of his hiding place.

"And do you think they honestly listened to a word you said? As soon as you tore off, they came and got me and we drove here like madmen. It's a good thing too, might I add or else we wouldn't have expected you back!" Hector was survivor number four.

"Have you seen Maria? Are you harmed, Hector?" Georg asked, but not really all that concerned with his well being.

"I'm fine, just shaken up a bit, but completely unscathed." Hector did a quick surveillance of the room, helping to look for Maria as well.

Max and Elsa crossed the room to Georg and the three looked around. As Max was about to move, they heard another sound come from the doorway. Elsa slowly walked over and closed the front door, revealing a slumped over figure behind it. There in the corner lay a wounded Herr Zeller. Elsa couldn't make out if he was dead or not. He had sustained two shots: one to his left thigh, and the other to his chest. It was hard to make out if he was breathing. Max took hold of Elsa's hand as he and Georg hunched down to see if Zeller was alive or not.

Georg gave his foot a sharp kick with his boot. Very slowly, Zeller's eyes rolled open. Elsa jumped back gasping, taking Max with her, but Georg wasn't scared. He knelt down so he was at eye level with the man he so despised and grabbed the pistol out of Zeller's hands.

"Well, captain," Zeller barely managed to get out. "It looks like you've been able to out last the forces of the Third Reich, but not for long. In an hour's time, my men will be swarming this town and you and that whore of a woman will be hunted and killed, leaving all seven of your children orphans." He spat a mouthful of blood.

Georg couldn't resist and delivered a harsh punch across Zeller's face, more blood gushing out of his nose that Georg had just broken with his force.

"There will never be a day where my family is taken down by the bastard forces of the Nazis. You and your men will burn in hell." Georg stood up as he towered over the fallen Herr Zeller and raised the gun in his hand, prepared to put Zeller out of his misery, and out of Georg's life forever. But before he could pull the trigger a shot rang out and Zeller slumped onto the floor. He was dead at last.

Hector stood, gun raised and poised at the fallen man in the corner and looked over at Georg. Elsa had hidden her face in Max's chest at the sound of the gunshot.

"Better that I killed him, since the wound in his chest was dealt by me anyway...didn't want any blood to be on your hands, Georg. He won't be after you and your family anymore." He gave Georg a half smile as he lowered his weapon.

"Well if you shot him in the chest, then who hit him in the leg?" Max wondered aloud as he turned, scanning the room for Roxanne, Rashel, and of course, Maria. Georg mimicked his friend's actions.

"Oh my God!" Elsa shrieked, and all three men turned in her direction. Elsa was staring straight back through the hallway to the next room, where Rashel lay face down in the carpet, the back of her head oozing blood. Max crossed the room and knelt down beside her.

"She must have hit Zeller in the leg, but not before he killed her," he said as he looked back at his friends sadly.

"All right," Elsa said, swallowing hard. "If Zeller's dead and he killed Rashel where are Roxanne and Maria?" Again the quartet searched for the final survivor. Georg knew his wife had to be in the room because she was standing at Zeller's gunpoint when the shoot-out happened. He was the one to find her and tears stung his face as he discovered her in the corner, on the far side of the couch.

"Maria...oh my darling, Maria." His cheeks were soaked as he knelt down beside her. She had been hit and all at once Max's words from before hit him. _She's pregnant!_

Georg rolled Maria over onto her back from her side and frantically searched for the source of the blood. He offered a quick and silent prayer as he saw her stomach was unharmed. He gently shook her, unsure if she was alive or not. By now, the others had encircled him and Elsa, too, was crying, afraid her friend was dead.

"Is she...alive?" She said, barely a whisper.

Georg solemnly looked back at his friends, then down at his beloved. She wasn't moving. He was about to throw himself over her body when he thought he saw it twitch. There it was again. She was breathing. Georg let out a quick shout as he brought both hands to his mouth. Maria's eyes fluttered open as she rolled back over onto her side, clutching her left arm. She was the fifth and final survivor.

She let out a fierce cry of pain as she bumped her wounded shoulder where Zeller had shot her.

"Georg...Georg!" She shouted not realizing he was right beside her.

"Maria, I'm here, darling. Oh my love." He scooped down and brought her to him, gathering her gently in his arms. Maria looked up at him and with her free hand, caressed his cheek as fresh tears ran down it. Georg enveloped her in a massive hug, but Maria cried out in pain.

"No, no, it's all right. I'm fine. It's just my shoulder - I knew I was hit from the moment the gunshots rang out and that's when I dove behind the couch. Are you all, all right?"

Her eyes frantically darted to Max and Elsa kneeling now beside her and to Hector who was looking past Maria.

"We're all fine, darling."

"But, Max, your neck!"

"Just grazed by a bullet, I'll manage to pull through I'm afraid." He joked as be kissed Maria on the cheek and closed his eyes as he briefly lingered, savoring the contact, glad she was alive. Maria clung to his hand, grateful for him.

"We all thought you were a goner," Elsa said as she gripped tightly on Maria's good shoulder.

"I'm fine, really," Maria replied, still in Georg's arms. Georg looked down, drying his eyes and brought Maria's face toward his.

"I had hoped our reunion would have been under better and safer circumstances, but I'll take it." He kissed away Maria's tears. Suddenly unfazed with the pain in her shoulder, Maria sat up straight and clung onto her husband, kissing him with all the passion she had. Not caring for the close proximity of his friends, Georg latched onto his wife similarly and met his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss, grateful for the contact after so much time apart. When she broke the kiss, Maria was breathless. She rested her forehead against Georg's and smiled through her tears and pain.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Maria. I won't ever let anything happen to you ever again, I promise you that."

They shared a quick moment before Maria winced out in pain once more. Snapping to action, Georg stood up, bringing his wife with him and threw off his jacket. His first aid training from the navy came flooding back to him and he tore off one of the sleeves and made a makeshift sling for Maria, who was very impressed with his quick thinking. Georg ripped the second sleeve into a few smaller pieces and tied them together around Max's neck, creating a bandage to stop his bleeding.

"Those will have to do until we can properly treat the both of you when we get out of here...come on we need to leave here."

"Wait, what of the others?" Maria asked with concern, suddenly she remembered Roxanne.

"Rox! Rox! Where is she?" She cried out, scared to know the answer, but Georg held her back, trying to calm her down.

"She, she didn't make it I'm afraid, Maria," Hector said as he came toward her.

All at once again, tears cascaded down Maria's cheeks. There, slumped over the same armchair Georg has used as a cover, was poor Roxanne. The dark trench coat she had taken from Hector was covered in blood and her dress was a deep crimson color.

Maria knelt down and cried into her friend's lifeless lap. She held her hand one final time, knowing she'd never again hear her sweet voice and deep laugh. Sure, Roxanne had been a Nazi just like Maria at one point, but she had also been her greatest friend through everything. Maria didn't know how she'd be able to get on without her. Georg wanted to console his wife, but Max drew him back slightly.

"Give her a minute, Georg. She just lost her best friend." Georg sadly nodded to his friend and stood back with him and Elsa and Hector.

When she had composed herself, Maria slowly stood up and looked around the room, her, eyes resting on Rashel's limp figure in the doorway to the other room. She couldn't believe so much had been lost, and she felt as if it were all because of her.

She went to Georg and he drew her close to him.

"What about Herr Zeller? Please tell me he didn't get away!" Maria desperately looked up at her husband, needing to know the man who had put her through all this hell to begin with, had finally been done away with. Georg nodded in the direction of the front door and Maria turned. She withdrew from her husband and walked over to the man who had held her captive for so many years. She cried silent, victorious tears, but forced herself to control her emotions. She wouldn't waste any more sympathy or fear on this man. She spat on him and turned back to Georg.

"What now? Where do we go from here?"

Georg cleared his throat and went to clasp hands with Maria.

"Well, now we head back to Switzerland where we'll meet up with the children who were supposed to be with Hector, Margaret and Helen," Georg said with a mischievous spark to his eye in Hector's direction.

"They're in good hands, Georg not to worry. We left them with the innkeeper and his family. Margaret and Helen are outside waiting for us," Hector said as he waved out the window.

"The children! Please tell me they're all right? Do they know you were coming to find me?" Maria asked excitedly, causing Max and Elsa to chuckle through their tears amidst all the pain in the room.

"They will soon enough, my love," Georg said as he kissed her passionately again on the lips.

"I hate to be the voice of reason here, but if what Herr Zeller said was true, we need to leave immediately to out run the rest of his goons."

"You're right, Max. I insist you and Elsa come with us, it's the least after everything we've put you through thus far."

"Georg did you honestly think I'd be going anywhere else after all this?" Max sadly motioned to the house.

Georg nodded back at his friend.

"But what about this mess? What do we do about them?" Elsa motioned toward the three bodies lying around.

"We have to leave them, I'm afraid. No telling how much danger we're all in right now by being here," Hector commented as he walked toward the door, signaling for everyone else to follow them.

"No! We can't leave them like this - not Rox!" Maria was hysterical again.

"Maria, darling, we have to. We could risk our lives all over again by lingering here." Georg lovingly stoked her face as Maria's eyes pleaded with him for help.

"Please, Georg, we can't just leave."

Georg sighed in defeat, knowing with a good conscience Maria was right.

"All right. We can move Roxanne and Rashel's bodies to the bedroom and cover them with blankets, that's the best we can do I'm afraid, but Herr Zeller remains where he lies."

Maria grabbed his hands with her free one. "Thank you." She nodded as he, Max, and Hector moved to arrange their fallen friends in the bedroom, as Elsa wrapped her arms around her friend in comfort.

When the men were finished, all five of them quickly left the house to a waiting Margaret and Helen, and all seven of them started on their journey to Switzerland.

Authors note: Hello! I hope you liked this chapter I know I LOVED it! And think 'lovesbroadway' did a fantastic job! Anyway please please review and tell us what you think and thankyou to all of you who have reviewed and followed this story so far, please continue to! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

After a quick squabble of seats and cars all seven were on their way, albeit sad and very much scared despite their ages, but on their way none the less.

Maria and Georg travelled alone in a car together and the others crammed into the other, all of them thinking it best if Maria and Georg were left on their own for a while. Georg watched the car in front that held the others with such a long held gaze, constantly keeping aware of everything around him.

He had vowed before that he would not lose her and he had broken it, so completely but now he had her back he swore it, he vowed, he would scream it to the gods and he would write it in blood if needs be! Glancing to his side he caught a glimpse of her, just staring out of the window. Though he whole heartedly knew she was ecstatic to be back safe with him he couldn't help but see the sadness that lay just beyond her beautifully piercing eyes.

He sighed and looked back at the road.

Maria heard him took her head away from the glass and looked at him "What is it?" she asked gently.

He shook his head and smiled briefly at her "Nothing my love, truly" he said taking her hand and squeezing it.

She smiled back and interlaced their fingers for a few moments "Are you sure?"

He nodded and looked into her eyes for a moment somehow trying to prove it "I'm just worried about you" he said sincerely.

Maria looked down "I'm fine…"

"Maria…"

"Georg, please" she begged as she looked at him, his eyes facing the road again, occasionally looking at her briefly "I am fine, I have you, I'm with you and you and the children are safe. That is all that matters" she said honestly.

He nodded "Okay"

Maria smiled "Thank you" she replied quietly. She knew he was trying to be kind and thoughtful but at the moment she couldn't handle it, couldn't process it clearly. Too many emotions and feelings were cursing through her body, she could barely keep up with them, she couldn't handle her husbands, though kind, persistent watch at the moment. Not now.

Unconsciously she put her hands on her barely showing stomach and rubbed it, thanking god that they were both still here. Her mind went through what could have happened what did happen and coul… suddenly she gasped and sat up realizing with horror that he knew, that Max had practically yelled it at him, _had_ yelled it at him.

"Maria?" he said panicked "What's wrong? What's happened?" he said nervously not sure whether to pull over or not.

She looked at him with fear and her heart pounded in her chest "I, nothing, there's nothing wrong, I just, i…" she couldn't finish, how was she supposed to approach it? She felt like she had betrayed him, she had gone on, continued without him, taking their unborn child into the field and...

"Maria, tell me, please" he said flashing his head lights to the other car before slowing down and stopping in a field close to some trees for slight coverage.

Maria saw what he was doing and panicked "No, Georg, stop this, you don't need to stop, keep going please Georg!" she begged but Georg ignored her and eventually took the key out of the ignition.

Shifting in his seat he looked at her "Maria Von Trapp we are not going _anywhere _till you tell me what's wrong. I know you've been through hell and back but so have I and I deserve to at least help you to deal with what you have been through. You don't get to do this alone anymore Maria, you married me and you don't get to hide everything anymore, so start talking" he said seriously, yet laced with such care it made her heart melt.

"I'm sorry" she whispered gripping her shot arm slightly. "I'm so so sorry" she wept.

Georg frowned, sorry? What was she sorry for? How could she be sorry? She hadn't done anything "I don't understand what you have done?" he said reaching over to her and taking her hands in his own.

Maria looked up with tears in her eyes "I betrayed you, I betrayed us. I gave in, I I gave up …"

He interrupted her quickly "You thought I was dead, I don't blame you for trying to move on, for trying to save yourself" he said stroking her cheek.

Maria's lips trembled "But I took… our child, our unborn child into a world of such danger" she sobbed, expecting him to greet her with a look of such hate. But to her confusion Georg smiled and his hands slowly descended to her stomach rubbing it gently and looking at her with awe.

"And I wouldn't have wished it any other way because it saved the both of you" he said pulling her over the obstacles between them and pulling her into his lap where Maria clung to him with such need.

"You aren't mad?"

Georg chuckled "How could I be?"

Maria sighed and closed her eyes "Never the less I am sorry" she said her head lying on his shoulder for a few moments before looking at him "Oh how I missed you" she whispered before gently kissing every crevice of his face and then capturing his lips passionately. Georg responded so clearly and with such reciprocating passion Maria felt as though his chest had opened up, his heart and soul on such blatant display that it made her ache with need.

Breaking apart slightly their breaths ragged "I missed you too, more than I could ever possibly say" he said before kissing her neck, prying her too big coat apart and sliding his hands inside.

Marias eyes closed and kissed any part of him she could reach as he stroked her body leisurely with such love and care.

His hands slid across her stomach again before tracing up her ribs and touching her breast, making Maria whimper and gasp, despite his light touch.

Mumbling against her neck he spoke "You're more sensitive" he said his voice husky.

Maria shut squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his shoulders as he stroked her nipple through the fabric, biting her lips not to cry out "I know" she gasped out "This is what happens apparently and I'm not even into the full swing of it yet" she said capturing his lips to somehow drown out the painfully delicious feelings he was causing.

Georg smiled into their kiss. He was going to be a father again. He was having a child with this amazing woman, this woman who had brought him back to life, no, shown him the meaning of life and what it was like to live again despite all fear and lack of hope.

He broke apart and looked into her dazzling eyes "We are going to be parents, you are carrying our child" he laughed with joy.

Maria smiled at touched her forehead against his, their lips so sensually close "Yes" she whispered touching his face gently.

Their breathing calmed slightly "I love you" he said simply, the words holding so much meaning that it did not need any other words before it of after it, just those three words.

Maria kissed his lips softly "And I you" she replied.

For minutes on end they just sat there holding onto each other, kisses landing everywhere and anywhere. Being kept away from each other to them had felt like being deprived of oxygen and now, back together, back in each other's arms they felt like they could finally breath again and oh what a feeling it was. It was like euphoria had engulfed them, peace, passion, love, longing, lust unexpressed happiness, all of it washing over them in waves.

Maria kissed her way up his jaw leisurely until she reached his mouth where their tongues tangled in a dance so foreign yet familiar. They kissed slowly, one kissing leading to another then slowly onto the second and sensually and almost languidly onto the third and fourth until they lost count, their hearts, souls and minds wrapped up in each other so much so that neither knew where the other began or ended.

Finally they broke apart, both of their needs and desires charged to an extreme level, oh how Georg wanted to kiss her again and so much more.

"I cannot express how much I desire to make love to you" he said stroking the underside of her breast.

"Then make love to me" she breathed out.

Georg shook his head and kissed her briefly "No, when we make love next, it will be in a bed where I can show you how much i missed you and we will not stop until you understand how much I did" he said kissing her again "I won't make love to you in a small cramped car, you my dear, deserve better"

Maria smiled "I missed you too" she said again kissing his lips softly before hugging him tightly and never wanting to let go.

Georg held her and stroked her hair "As much as I would love to just sit here with you on my lap we need to go, we need get back over the border"

Maria sat up and nodded "Okay" she said kissing him quickly before climbing reluctantly back into her own seat.

They soon set off again, idle chat drifting between them as rain started to pour. Due to the rain there were not may other cars around, granting them quicker access to Switzerland and the rain and mist obscured any sign of the car if any Nazi's were near, it had truly been a blessing. And soon enough they were across the border Maria closing her eyes and sighing in relief and pure joy!

They smiled as they approached the Inn but as they parked the worried faces of the other three and the two Inn keepers came running.

Maria frowned and looked at Georg who shook his head and shrugged before getting out of the car, Maria quickly following suit.

Maria smiled despite the glum faces and caught sight of Georg quickly entering the Inn before she approached the others.

"Helen, what is it that makes you look so worried?" Maria said as she neared her.

Helen shook her head and clutched at her chest "It's the children…"

Maria frowned and searched her gaze trying to find the answer to the unfinished sentence but found quickly she did not need to as Georg came running out of the Inn holding a piece of paper in his hand "They're gone" he breathed out.

Authors note: Ahhh! Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever, life caught up with me! :D I hope you liked this chapter and eeep! Where could have the children possibly have disappeared to? Mmm…Anyway please please review and tell us what you think! Its most, most, most appreciated! Thankyou! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Warning! If you don't like sex scenes then best just read the top part, you'll know when to stop :D and for those of you who do like them then read all the way through and enjoy! :D

Part 20

"Gone?" Maria's chest began to heave violently in and out. She felt tears well up in her eyes all over again. Suddenly she was enraged and saddened all at the same time.

"Oh no - it's all my fault!" She began to sob and covered her eyes with her free hand.

Georg rushed over and gently enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"Don't you say that. Maria look at me - look at me!" He said in a commanding tone as he brought Maria's face to meet his.

"We will find them, trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to them. We'll get through this." He said the last part through gritted teeth, not wanting to cause a scene with the others watching. Georg very gingerly rested his forehead against his wife's and exhaled. Maria closed her eyes at the gesture, still trembling slightly out of fear of what may have happened to her children.

"Well then, what are we doing standing around waiting here for? We need to start looking. Come on!" She broke the contact and made her way back toward the car, but a jolt of intense pain soared through her shoulder and she clutched it instantly.

"Oh no, you don't you need to rest and have that wound tended to." Helen immediately went over and steered Maria in the direction of the inn, all the way Maria protesting and trying to slip out of Helen's hands.

"Helen, really. I need to go with Georg and find the children!"

"Maria the only place you are going is inside right now to clean up and rest...that goes the same for you too, Max." Helen's tone sounded final and Georg was even a bit amazed at the sudden change in her mood. He had never seen her so intense. He made a move to argue with her and side with Maria, but Helen cut him off.

"Captain, you will stay here as well. You and Elsa will take care of Maria and Max while I go out with Margaret and Hector to find the children. I insist and that is final."

The small group look defeated at the older woman, who was now taking Hector's keys from him and opening the door to their car, getting in on the driver's side.

Hector rushed over and prevented her from closing the door.

"But Helen, you don't know how to drive!"

"The hell I don't - get in. Now!"

Hector took one last look at the group and thought better about crossing Helen and ran around to climb in on the passenger side of the car. Meanwhile, Margaret had disappeared back inside the inn and came bursting out, holding a slew of bags and clothes.

"They can't be far - none of their things are missing! Their bags are all still here unpacked in their rooms!" She brought her findings over to Georg just to confirm what she held.

It was true. In her hands she had Freidrich's gloves knotted up with one of Liesl's heavier sweaters and Marta's nightgown, among things belonging to all the others.

Georg seemed to inspect what Margaret showed him and nodded slightly as if to agree with her.

"They can't be far behind then. It just doesn't make sense..."

Maria's lips began to quiver again. Seeing this, Georg gave her a silencing, yet gentle look, causing her to recompose herself slightly.

"I'm coming with you. Maria can stay here and rest up with Max and Elsa, but I won't stand idly by and worry!"

Helen impatiently honked the horn from the car. Margaret nodded back and swiftly grabbed the keys out of Georg's hand and ran to the car.

"Hey! Come back here with those!" He futilely chased after, but Margaret had already closed the door behind her and Helen had shifted the car into drive.

"Where will you go? You don't even know where they are!" Georg shouted after as the car slowly drove away.

"You just make sure everyone's better when we get back!" Helen yelled back at him as she drove out of sight, leaving the battered up quartet speechless outside.

Max turned to the others.

"Well then I suppose we better get inside and clean up." He turned and tugged Elsa along with him, latching onto her hand. The two of them disappeared into the building, leaving Maria and Georg alone. But Georg stood there, staring off in the direction where Helen had just driven away. Maria walked up next to him and softly laid her head on his shoulder.

"If anything happened to them, Maria, I'll never forgive myself," his voice trailed off. Maria gave her husband's hand a long squeeze.

"We'll get them back, Georg. How long did you worry about me and look at us - standing here together again. You've done well."

Georg grunted in reply to his wife's attempt of cheering him up.

"A lot of good that did. Two people are dead, the children are missing, and her you stand before me with one arm half hanging off." He turned and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"My whole world has been turned upside down today...twice. I don't think I can handle a third time, fraulein."

He lightly bumped Maria's forehead with his again and shut his eyes tightly, revealing the tears he'd been holding back since seeing Maria again for the first time. Maria reached up and kissed them away, leaving a small trail of kisses down to his jawline.

"I love you, Georg. Everything will work out, have faith. You don't give yourself enough credit." She gave him a half smile, which Georg tried to reciropcate.

"Come on, let's get you inside and washed up."

-SOM-

They made their way inside and stopped to see Elsa tending to Max. He was half asleep as Elsa dabbed some antiseptic on his neck, but glad to be resting finally. Maria and Georg bid them goodnight and walked upstairs to Georg's room. Maria all but flopped down onto the bed as Georg went to the bathroom to get some supplies to bandage her wound. When he returned, he found his wife sitting up on the bed, staring out the window off into space. He approached her quietly, not wanting to disturb her and sat next to her. Maria didn't even acknowledge him.

"Hey, where are you. You're far away." He looked at his wife with deep concern.

Maria tried to choke back more sobs, but her emotions were getting the best of her.

"I'm so sorry," she nearly shouted out through her tears. "I'm not sure if it's the pregnancy or just the situation, but I'm so scared. I know I said everything will be fine, but what if something awful happens to the seven of them? I would always know it was because of me. Everything this family has gone through has been because of me."

She collapsed backward onto the bed and covered her face again with her good hand. Georg put the rubbing alcohol and bandages down next to him and laid close to Maria. He didn't say anything to her, just sat and let her cry. When it seemed she had cried all her pain out, Georg finally spoke.

"There has never been a doubt in my mind of my love for you, you must know that. And given the start to our relationship, I'd say we paved the way to have a most unconventional life with this family the way you came into our lives. So you must believe me when I say, that I would die before I let anything fatal come to our seven children or you...If it would have meant not giving any of you an ounce of pain, I would have gladly laid my life down before you today." He sat there just gazing at Maria's face, not wanting to forget any part of it. He studied every freckle, every tear, every part of it. How he had missed just looking upon his beautiful wife in the time she had been ripped away.

"Oh, my handsome sea captain," Maria said, rolling close to him and closing her eyes in response. Georg gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head and guided them both to sit up, careful not to inflict any more pain upon Maria.

"Come now, let's get that shoulder looked at. Take off your shirt, darling."

Maria nodded, and Georg helped her undress from the waist-up, leaving her topless, with a purple colored wound on her shoulder. Even in her current state, she was still the most gorgeous creature Georg had ever seen. Maria, shyly and casually attempted to cover herself with her right arm as Georg smiled to himself. They both chuckled as he dabbed some of the rubbing alcohol onto a cloth.

"Now I'm not going to lie, this is going to sting quite a bit."

Maria nodded for him to begin and braced herself. As Georg gingerly applied the cold liquid to Maria's open wound, she bit down hard on her lip, almost drawing blood from the intense pain. She offered a soft whimper, which broke Georg's heart to pieces.

"No, it's fine," she instructed him to continue. "It'll pass, just clean it please. I don't want it to become infected."

Georg finished cleaning it out and went to get a clean rag to dry off Maria's shoulder from the water. When he had done that, he applied a light layer of antibiotic ointment he had gotten from the bathroom. Maria's breathing returned to normal as the pain started to subside. Georg softly blew on his wife's arm and shoulder, trying to speed up the process of drying the gel on Maria. However, unintentionally, Maria was going wild at the slight action. Unbeknown to him, Georg was very quickly starting to turn his wife on and Maria didn't know how much longer she could control her emotions and desires.

Georg continued to blow as Maria's eyes became mere slits. Finally she couldn't contain her emotions any longer and took Georg's hands and placed them upon her, startling him slightly.

"Maria...are you sure you're up to this?" His voice full of concern, but at the same time, his desire growing, too.

"You said when we made love it'd be on a nice bed...well here we are. I'm sure."

Georg's lips curved into a mischievous smile and started to lightly massage his wife's breasts, but careful enough to not come in contact with her shoulder. Maria moaned out in pleasure as Georg intensified the pressure. Maria opened her eyes and looked at her husband with sheer want and need for him. She grabbed him by the face, her hands on either side, and drew him to her. Her mouth encompassed his and her tongue longed to be reunited with his. Georg's hands roamed the length of her chest and found their way to her back where they pressed Maria into him.

She cried out momentarily in pain as her shoulder slightly bumped into Georg, causing him to stop.

"Maybe we should wait until you've healed, darling."

"Oh shut up and let me kiss you." Georg had no time to react because Maria was on him once more. Her hands did roaming of their own and moved down to untuck Georg's shirt from his pants. They moved onto his bare skin and Maria expertly undid all the buttons and threw it off her husband in a flash. They sat together, both completely naked from the waist-up, both still fully dressed to the toes. Maria noticed this and started to laugh hysterically. When Georg finally caught on to what Maria was laughing at he joined in, too. Their mood switched back to a serious one and Georg stood up, ready to shed the rest of his clothes.

"Here, why don't you let me do that..._captain._" Maria lowly growled the last part and placed her hands on Georg's belt. She gave him a shove against the wall and pressed her body completely against his, feeling him growing against her. Maria kissed him all over his muscular front. She left a quick trail from his neck all the down to his stomach and she seductively slid down his front and undid his shoes, threw them away and removed his socks. She slithered back up, her hands lingering up his legs as she stood up fully.

Georg looked at her with complete devotion and passion. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with all his might, leaving them both breathless when they parted. Maria's hands never left his belt and she undid it in a swift motion and worked open his trousers, which she quickly sent to the floor. She took a step back and allowed her husband to step out of them and continued walking backward as Georg advanced toward her. He lightly pushed her so her back was against the tall dresser in his room and Georg immediately replaced his mouth over hers. His hands flicked her breasts and rubbed them until Maria had to break the kiss as she cried out in joy. Her hands were back at his middle again and she decided she had to remove the last piece of clothing her sea captain had on. She sent his boxers to the ground and looked up at him. Georg gave her the smallest nod and closed his eyes as Maria took him fully in her hands.

Georg leaned into his wife completely, placing on hand past her onto the wall while the other lingered on her backside. Maria rubbed him up and down as Georg's face contorted in pleasure. As she massaged him, Maria sucked at his earlobes - Georg's favorite spot, which only caused him to cry out even more. Georg opened his eyes and realized Maria still had her skirt and shoes on. He took a step back, removing his member from Maria's hands. She leaned into the dresser and seductively looked at her husband who stood completely naked in front of her.

Georg picked her up and laid her on his bed in one motion. Carefully, he made sure her shoulder was supported by a few pillows and knelt above her, straddling her middle. He found her mouth and joined his tongue with hers once more. His hands traveled down her sides and undid the zipper to her skirt. In a flash his hands were bringing it down past her ankles where it landed on the floor with her sweater. Georg removed her shoes and took off her pantyhose and underwear together, causing Maria to gasp outwardly at the quick movement. Georg sat a bit straighter as he inspected his wife's now naked form.

"Now you're like me and now I can properly show you how much I've missed you," he soothingly said down to Maria.

She propped herself up on her elbows and devoured his face with hers. Georg placed his hands on her upper thighs and they slowly traveled down to her most sensitive area. She was more than ready for him, but Maria wasn't through with foreplay just yet. In an unexpected move for Georg, Maria swiftly sat up and pushed Georg back so his head was at the foot of the bed and Maria came to lay atop him. She moved her hands all over and stared into her husband's beautiful eyes. Georg rubbed her back and spread open Maria's legs so she sat on top of him completely. He leaned up and kissed her all over, his lips resting near her wound. He kissed the area gingerly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Maria's back.

Maria ran her hands through Georg's hair as his mouth found her breasts and planted kissed across her chest.

Maria was the first one to break. As Georg's face came closer to hers again she took a turn to whisper seductive words to her husband.

"Make love to me...now."

Georg smiled at her fully and entered her, keeping her sitting over him. His hands gently rested at Maria's sides and she began to rock against him. Her eyes rolled toward the back of her head as they moved together - slow at first, but more aggressive as they found a rhythm. Maria's hands rested on Georg's stomach for support while his hands moved upward back to her chest where they remained. She sat straddling him, both sets of hands pushing against its partner. When they both released their passion for each other, Georg's voice rang out over his wife's.

"Oh Maria, oh god...I love you!" He panted as he tried to steady his breathing, both their movements coming to a halt.

Maria smiled down at her husband and leaned over to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you, Georg. And I will always be willing to show you how much I care for you."

She fluidly slipped him out of her and rested so she was laying completely flat on him. Her hands stroked his cheeks as she rested her head against his. Georg rubbed his wife's back as he offered a silent prayer for having Maria back. How he had longed for her to be in this position every night since the night she was taken. To solidify the fact she was truly with him, he captured her mouth under his one final time, leaving them both breathless, yet again. Maria smiled at him and closed her eyes as they drifted off to sleep. If for only awhile, they were able to forget about everything else in the world except the two of them.

Georg and Maria made love two more times that night before finally falling asleep for good. Maria's shoulder ached from the sudden movements, but she dared not utter a word about it for the feeling of ecstasy in return was worth the throbbing in her arm. She didn't even cry out when Georg picked her up and grinded into her as they stood against the wall, all the while he applying accidental pressure to where she had been shot. All that mattered was they were together, in mind, spirit, and body...finally they were together in body. They showed each other just how much they truly missed the other in their love making.

As they drifted off to sleep, Margaret, Helen, and Hector quietly pulled up to the inn and got out of their car. Maria and Georg slept so soundly they didn't even hear the seven tired, yet excited voices, exiting the car with the three of them...

Authors note: Hello dear readers I hope you enjoyed this chapter written by 'lovesbroadway' as always we love to hear what you think so please please review! It's truly a pleasure to hear your thoughts on it, good or bad! So go hit that button down there! I also wanted to say A HUGE THANKYOU! To all who have reviewed and followed this story so far, and that this story is unfortunately coming to an end there will probably be two or three more chapters so still stay with us and I think that's it! Thank you!


End file.
